Una oportunidad para la felicidad
by The legendary dark knight Tony
Summary: Dante, hijo del legendario Sparda, recibe una visita inesperada y un trabajo poco ortodoxo para alguien como el. Ahora Dante debe arreglárselas en una nueva ciudad, con un viejo amigo y un grupo de chicas que lo quieren para algo más que solo ser amigos ¿Qué pasara con nuestro Caza demonios favorito en esta nueva aventura? Bienvenidos todos los comentarios. AU-algunos cambios.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, como podrán notar más adelante soy un novato y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, espero que les agrade.**

 **Estoy abierto a toda clase de criticas he ideas que puedan ofrecer para mejorar esto.**

 **Ni Devil May Cry ni Highshool DxD me pertenecen, de ser así ya tendríamos un DMC 5 o un protagonista menos o nada pervertido.**

 **Empecemos**

* * *

Hace mas de diez mil años, en las fosas más oscuras, terribles y demoníacas del averno, el verdadero infierno, nació el último gran príncipe demonio. Un ser de poderes inimaginables y totalmente irreales, solo se conocían tres seres capaces de hacerle frente y aun así estos no se atrevían por miedo a como podría terminar la feroz batalla.

Dos mil años atrás se desato una guerra infernal por la ambiciones de este tirano, una guerra que se conformo de: demonios, liderados por Mundus y sus 5 guerreros más poderosos. Los ángeles caídos, liderados por Azazel, uno de los serafines más poderosos antes de su caída. Los ángeles, liderados por el Dios de la biblia y en medio de todo se hallaban los humanos.

Durante la guerra hubo un ser que tuvo piedad por los humanos, este era Sparda un caballero demoniaco capaz de repeler al emperador demoníaco y armado solo con su espada nombrada como él mismo, acabo con las fuerzas de Mundus y los 4 satanes originales. Gracias a este demonio que despertó a la justicia la guerra pudo terminar pero no sin dejar perdidas irreparables en todos los bandos.

Los caídos habían perdido 2/3 de sus fuerzas, los Ángeles habían sufrido una de las mayores perdidas y los demonios perdieron a muchos de los suyos.

Poco después se desató una terrible guerra civil en el inframundo, los demonios restantes se dividieron en 2 grupos que buscaban el poder y otros que buscaban la paz. Tal guerra fue el último golpe para los demonios pues de los 72 pilares originales solo quedaron 34.

La facción de los descendientes de los satanes originales llevaban la ventaja y la victoria estaba a su alcancé, hasta que lo facción anti-satan vio un milagro, Sparda apareció junto a una legión de aprendices. La sola presencia de Sparda fue suficiente para que la facción de los antiguos satanes perdiera poder.

Al finalizar la disputa, Sparda, que no había peleado, escogió 4 de sus aprendices para sustituir a los 4 satanes caídos y que gobernaran conforme el le enseño. Después de un tiempo Sparda desapareció dejando leyendas y mitos atrás, nadie sabia que le había ocurrido solo sus discípulos sabían la verdad, Sparda se había marchado al mundo humano con los seres que el amaba.

 **2000 Años después…**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en un callejón se podían escuchar los pasos de una solitaria figura. Era un joven de unos 18 años, cabello blanco, unos ojos azul claro como el cielo y de unos 185 cm de altura, vestía una gabardina roja a la cual le faltaba la manga derecha, unos guantes de cuero negros que dejaban ver sus dedos y nudillos al igual que la parte posterior de su mano, unos pantalones holgados de cuero café oscuro y unas botas tipo militar. El joven era conocido como Dante, un "mercenario" que solo se dedicaba a trabajos especiales, estos trabajos eran lo que lo había llevado a esta solitaria parte de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes, de aquellos que prefieren vivir la vida de fiesta en fiesta mientras despilfarran el dinero de sus padres, viéndolos de reojo noto como una chica del grupo le hizo señas para que los siguiera solo para ver como estos doblaban en un callejón, al entrar al mismo callejón y ver lo que había ahí solo pudo dar una sonrisa burlona viendo que había logrado su cometido.

 **Flashback**

En un viejo local que acaba de ser reconstruido se podía ver un letrero de luces de neón el cual llevaba el nombre **Devil May Cry**. Adentro se podían hallar unas escaleras que daban a las habitaciones en el segundo piso, una batería junto a una rocola, en la parte de atrás se veía una puerta que daba al baño y la ducha unos metros delante de esa puerta se hallaba un escritorio de negocios el cual solo tenia in teléfono y unas cajas de pizza.

Bajo las gradas se podía observar una mesa de billar junto a esta había un sofá en el cual estaba descansando una figura. Esta persona no era otro que Dante el dueño del local.

Mientras Dante disfrutaba de la ultima rebanada de pizza una persona entro por la puertas principales, tal persona era Enzo Ferino, un hombre adulto, regordete, con una chaqueta café y un gorro del mismo color, muy metido en sus 20 y llegando a los 30. Enzo era la persona encargada de buscar trabajos para Dante.

"¿Que quieres Enzo?" preguntaba el joven mercenario mientras se recostaba en el nuevo sofá que acababa de comprar.

"Tony, muchacho, me han llegado reportes de jóvenes que desaparecen por las noches y al amanecer son encontrados casi sin vida, golpeados y sin mostrar cordura alguna" decía el hombre dando una pequeña pausa para confirmar que el joven de cabellos blancos estaba prestando atención.

"Enzo dime" decía Dante "¿Qué tiene esto de interesante que los policías no puedan hacer que yo si?" le contestaba Dante sin mostrar interés alguno por el caso.

"Tranquilo chico, lo mas interesante es lo que viene" decía Enzo entre sonrisas "veras, uno de los jóvenes logro mantener su cordura lo suficiente como para recordar lo que paso" dijo Enzo aun sonriendo "el muchacho menciono que estaba de fiesta con unos amigos, hasta que encontraron a una joven la cual los invito a otra fiesta en una parte mas alejada de la ciudad. Al llegar fueron atacados por un grupo maleantes los cuales tomaron unas formas grotescas parecidos a perros amorfos y deformes, mientras que la muchacha que los invito procedió a besar a aquellos ya inconsistentes." Termino Enzo a sabiendas que algo como eso definitivamente llamaría la atención del joven Sparda.

"Bien Enzo, me tienes" contesto el joven caza demonios "¿Cuál es el trabajo?" pregunto Dante dirigiéndose a la silla de su escritorio.

"Bien muchacho, el padre de una de las victimas quiere que le des caza a lo que sea que ataco a su querido hijo" dijo Enzo con una sonrisa muy amplia. "Esta es la dirección en la cual ocurren la mayoría de los ataques, te recomiendo dar una vuelta por las áreas cercanas" decía Enzo mientras le daba unas direcciones.

 **Fin del flashback**

Dante se encontraba frente a al grupo de seres descritos por el tipo del informe de Enzo, unos seres peludos y esqueléticos parecidos a perros mientras dos jóvenes yacían en el suelo con una hermosa muchacha sobre uno de ellos.

"Espero no interrumpir nada" dijo dante burlona mente mientras los demonios se percataban de su presencia.

"Saben, a mi me encantan las fiestas y por lo que veo la suya se esta apagando mucho, porque no le damos mas ambiente a esto" decía el hijo de Sparda mientras sacaba sus dos pistolas semiautomáticas de las fundas que su gabardina posee en la parte de atrás.

Dante decidió dejar caer una lluvia de balas sobre los demonios menores disparando a todos lados y acabando con ellos solo para que dos demonios se lanzaran contra el con la esperanza de acabarlo solo para darse cuenta que no había sido la mejor idea. "huh, realmente no son muy inteligentes verdad" les dijo mientras saltaba por encima de ellos y los acababa con una patada aérea la cual aplasto el cráneo de un demonio y le disipaba a quemarropa a otro.

Al terminar con los últimos demonios pudo ver como la hermosa chica cambiaba de forma a la de un ser con cuerpo de araña cabeza humana deforme y un aguijón enorme en la parte trasera " Este es tu fin escoria, ustedes humanos solo son mi alimento y merecen morir como los insectos que son hahaha" se burlaba el demonio mientras embestía contra Dante solo para que este se quitara rápidamente del camino sin que el demonio notara el mas mínimo movimiento "Sabes, me gustabas mas en tu otra forma pero viéndote ahora ya no te quiero invitar a cenar" se burlaba Dante mientras daba pequeños saltos hacia atrás "pero que te parece si bailamos" dijo mientras dejaba de retroceder y extendía su mano derecha hacia arriba, en el instante una espada enorme cayo del cielo, esta tenia un mago en forma de hueso con una coronilla en la punta, en la base tenia un esqueleto con apariencia demoníaca con huesos a los lados y costillas hacia abajo, esta era su arma predilecta: Rebellion.

El demonio al ver a su presa armada con semejante arma se alarmo al recordar haber visto algo parecido mucho tiempo atrás "¡Tú!" Exclamo el demonio "Tú eres la semilla del traidor, el maldito que nos negó la entrada a este mundo al sellar la torre de nuevo" grito furiosamente el demonio al reconocer al joven mercenario. "¡Si acabo ahora mismo contigo mi maestro estará satisfecho y podrá regresar al mundo humano una vez más!" continuo gritando la demonio.

"Hey, esa fiesta fue acabo hace un tiempo, pero esta apenas empieza y es de mala educación que dejes al invitado esperando, así que deja de hablar y ven a bailar" contesto Dante mientras agitaba un poco su espada y se la colocaba sobre el hombro.

Esto enojo a la demonio la cual arremetió contra Dante enviándolo a chocar contra la pared del edificio que estaba a sus espaldas, solo para que este saliera sin rasguño alguno de los escombros "woah, así me gusta, hay que darle mas ambiente a esto" dijo burlona mente mientras saltaba por sobre su enemigo para descender con su espada al frente realizando un devastador ataque al demonio. "Vaya eres mas resistente de lo que pensé" dijo Dante al ver al demonio saltar hacia atrás con una herida en el abdomen y la espalda. "Esto me esta aburriendo, creí que eras mas fuerte" decía mientras daba unos pasos adelante viendo la condición del demonio.

El demonio al sentir la humillación decidió dar un salto enorme para aplastar a Dante, cosa poco efectiva pues este lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad. "Es hora de acabar con esto" Dante avanzo de nuevo pero realizando una de sus técnicas mas poderosas, parecía deslizarse sobre el aire mientras su espada se encontraba por delante de el para dar una estocada tal ataque destruyo inmediatamente mas de la mitad de la demonio mientras esta era incapaz de reaccionar a lo sucedido "¡Aaahgghg, malditoooo!" grito la demonio del dolor "¡Hijo de Sparda, algún día pagaras por esto!" gritaba mientras yacían sus restos en el suelo. Dante ignoro su grito mientras sacaba a ebony con su mano izquierda y se colocaba a rebellion en la espalda y apuntaba a la cabeza que maldecía y gritaba en el suelo "Jackpot!" fue lo único que dijo antes de jalar el gatillo y acabar con el demonio y su serie de ataques.

A la lejanía se podía ver a una figura de una hermosa mujer vestida en un traje de sirvienta, tez blanca, cabellos plateados y un rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna, mientras vigilaba a Dante acabar con los demonios 'Finalmente lo hemos encontrado, debo reportarle a Sirzech-sama' pensaba mientras creaba un circulo mágico de transporte bajo ella.

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Localización: Devil May Cry**

Dante se encontraba en su escritorio, su gabardina se encontraba colgada mientras el comía una pizza con un Sunday de fresa al lado, en ese instante dos personas entraron por la puerta, Dante les dio una mirada. El hombre era alto, pelirrojo con cabello corto y dos mechones que pasaban los hombros, piel blanca y ojos azul verdosos. Portaba un traje blanco con bordes rojos, la camisa tenía bordes azules, utilizaba guantes blancos y una capa abotonada con una gema rodeada de oro.

La mujer era la de la noche anterior, ahora que la veía de cerca, Dante noto lo bella que es y los grandes atributos que tiene.

"Bienvenidos al Devil May Cry" dijo Enzo mientras entraba al final, detrás de las dos figuras. "El chico es Dante, un investigador privado" decía Enzo saboreando el dinero que le ofrecieron por guiarlos al lugar "Ahora los dejare para que hablen de negocios" termino Enzo mientras se retiraba del lugar contando su dinero.

"Así que tu eres Dante" Dijo el hombre mientras recorría el lugar "Hijo de Sparda" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente al escritorio de Dante.

"Donde escuchaste eso" Dijo Dante con seriedad, recordando lo que paso la ultima vez, mientras estudiaba con mas detenimiento al pelirrojo.

"Digamos que conocí a tu padre" contesto el pelirrojo, haciendo que Dante se preparará para lo que venía "Al igual que los otros que lo conocen imagino que vienes buscando pelea, así que ¿Porqué no terminamos con esto de una vez?" dijo Dante mientras se preparaba para atacar, cosa que el pelirrojo noto inmediatamente "Espera, no vengo a pelear" dijo mientras alzaba sus manos "De hecho, he venido a agradecerte por lo que hiciste hace unos meses" finalizo el pelirrojo. Escuchando esto Dante se quedo pensando en lo que ocurrió hace poco tiempo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Un sujeto calvo, delgado y con una gran cicatriz llego al local sin nombre de Dante para invitarlo de parte de su hermano.

La legendaria torre: **Temen-Ni-Gru** surge nuevamente ataque atentando con liberar pandemónium en el mundo una vez más.

Dante hace su camino a la cima, peleando con demonios y reclamando sus almas como armas.

En la cima de la torre, Dante tiene un `cálido` reencuentro con su hermano gemelo mayor, el asesino oscuro: Vergil. Dante es derrotado y pierde el amuleto de su madre en compensación la sangre demoníaca de Dante despierta.

Dante vuelve a hacer su camino por la torre, encontrándose con seres que le guardan sentimientos a su padre por haberlos encerrado, mientras que sus fuerzas aumentan con cada pelea.

En la sala final de la torre se encuentra con su hermano nuevamente, esta vez Dante consigue igualar a su hermano, el problema viene con Arkham, la mente maestra detrás de todo. Un humano peor que los demonios que manipulo a su propia hija y sacrifico a su esposa por el poder oscuro, todo con el fin de conseguir el poder supremo, el poder de Sparda.

Dante nuevamente debe de hacer su camino por una torre transformada en un portal al averno, con el fin de detener a Arkham. Durante el camino Dante obtuvo nuevos poderes y aprende el valor de los humanos y la razón por la que su padre los defendió.

Después de entrar al infierno y hacerse camino hasta el último lugar de la espada de su padre, encuentra a un Arkham con la force edge, el arma de Sparda. La pelea fue intensa pero cuando Dante tenía la desventaja ocurrió algo que nadie hubiese predicho, Vergil llega al campo de batalla.

Después de una pela en la que los hijos de Sparda superan a Arkham y lo envían al mundo humano. Los amuletos y la espada se separan y los hermanos van a buscarla, cayendo mas profundo en el infierno.

Finalmente los hermanos se enfrentan en una pelea brutal y feroz, una pelea de ideales, una pela por la humanidad, una pelea que Dante ganaría a costas de no volver a su hermano nunca más.

Al salir de averno el portal fue cerrado y la torre sellada una vez más, asegurando la supervivencia de la humanidad. Fue la ultima vez que Dante lloro la perdida de un ser amado.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¿Y qué es lo que sabes de eso?" pregunto Dante relajándose y sorprendiéndose de ver a sus invitados sentados tan cómodamente en su sofá.

"Se casi todo lo que ocurrió aunque no sé cómo es que un desastre de esa magnitud pudo ocurrir, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste y recompensarte pero antes de ello déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory, actual Lucifer del inframundo y antiguo aprendiz de tu padre" Dante solo pudo observarlo un poco atónito de tal revelación.

* * *

 **Y final, no sabia como hacer el final, espero que no se vea mal. Mi meta es practicar mi escritura y tratar de hacer una historia que me guste, también quiero hacer al menos dos mil palabras por capitulo.**

 **Me despido y hasta la próxima.**

 **-Tony**


	2. El viaje y un encuentro inesperado

**Bien, he aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Lamento no mostrar acción pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor más adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que tomaron un poco de su preciado tiempo en leer las ideas de alguien tan novato como yo y espero que les haya gustado. (ademas espero verlos mas seguido)**

 **Ni DMC ni Highschool DxD me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Hahahaha" rompió en carcajada Dante "Un demonio agradeciéndome por matar y detener a otros demonios, es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado" siguió riendo Dante mientras Sirzechs solo tenia un rostro inexpresivo por las burlas.

"Como te decía antes" comenzó Sirzechs de nuevo "Me gustaría recompensarte por lo que has hecho y además te traigo un trabajo" continuo mientras tomaba una taza de té que apareció de la nada.

"Así que un rey demonio y aprendiz de mi padre me trae un trabajo, esto es genial" Dijo Dante sarcásticamente mientras volvía a su silla para seguir con su pizza "Sabes, no me interesa lo que digas así que vete" finalizo Dante.

"Vamos, no digas eso, por lo menos déjame recompensarte" dijo Sirzech mientras hacia aparecer tres bolsas en la mesa de Dante "Eso seria suficiente, espero…" dijo Sirzechs mientras continuaba tomando su té. Por el otro lado Dante decidió ver que había en las bolsas por curiosidad, lo que vio fue suficiente para llamar su atención con respecto al trabajo que le habían ofrecido.

"Digamos que me interesa el trabajo" dijo Dante solo para que el pelirrojo le contestara inmediatamente "Te pagare 10 veces mas la cantidad que hay en las bolsas" y con eso se termino tranquilamente su té.

"Bien te escucho" dijo el albino "¿De que se trata? Pregunto Dante mientras contaba los fajos de dinero. "Quiero que vayas a estudiar" contesto Sirzechs tranquilamente.

Dante volteo a verlo con un rostro que demostraba incredulidad "Quieres repetir eso, creo que te escuche mal" replico Dante mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique.

"Escuchaste bien joven Dante, pero el permite que te explique en que consiste todo el trabajo" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie "Veras, quiero que vayas a Japón, específicamente a Kuoh, a estudiar en una academia controlada por mi familia junto a otra para que protejas a mi hermana menor" Sirzechs contemplo el rostro de Dante para ver su reacción ante tal propuesta.

"¿Realmente esperas que yo sea el guardaespaldas de tu hermana?" pregunto Dante mientras sonreía burlonamente "Un caza demonios protegiendo a un demonio, esa es la broma del siglo" dijo sarcásticamente.

"No solo de mi hermana, también de su nobleza, así como la heredera de la otra familia que domina esas áreas" Dijo Sirzechs caminando hacia la puerta.

"Además de la paga, hay algo que le pertenecía a tu padre pero por obvios motivos no lo pude traer conmigo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta "Si te interesa solo llama a mi esposa, Grayfia a través de eso" dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa que nadie vio mientras que Grayfia le entregaba un volante a Dante con un circulo dibujado.

"Hasta la próxima joven Dante" finalizo Sirzechs mientras salía seguido de Grayfia.

"Así que Kuoh, huh" dijo Dante mientras revisaba detenidamente el volante que le entrego Grayfia.

'Hace mucho que no estoy en esa ciudad, me pregunto como les ira ahora.' Pensaba Dante mientras recordaba el tiempo que paso en Japon con su madre y su hermano.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **12 años atrás, lugar: Ciudad Kuoh**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, con una chaqueta roja, largos guantes negros y un pantalón negro llegaban a la ciudad junto a sus hijos gemelos, dos niños de cabello blanco, piel blanca y ojos azules. La única forma de diferenciarlos era viendo su ropaje, mientras que ambos llevaban pantalones cortos, uno tenia playera roja y el otro azul. Estos niños eran Vergil, el mayor, y Dante.

Llegaron a la casa de unos conocidos de su madre, la familia Hyoudou, un feliz matrimonio con un solo hijo llamado Issei.

El motivo por el que Eva se hallaba en Japón era la búsqueda de un objeto que su esposo les dejo, tal búsqueda resulto casi imposible, puesto que Eva paso un buen tiempo buscándola.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a Japón, Eva consiguió una casa cerca de los Hyoudou. Con esto los tres niños podían jugar juntos, disfrutando de sus pequeñas aventuras. Al cabo de un año los niños eran muy buenos amigos, el problema era que se metían en problemas a cada momento, la mayoría de veces guiados por Dante o Issei.

Cuando los gemelos estaban por cumplir 8 años Eva decidió que regresarían a América, dando por perdida la tarea que le dejo Sparda de encontrar una caja especial.

Lo que Eva no sabia, es que su familia estaba siendo protegida desde que llego a Japón, al regresar a América ocurrió la peor tragedia en la vida de los niños.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Bien, esta decidido" dijo para si mismo mientras se levantaba "Voy a darle una pequeña visita y de paso a ganar mucho dinero, tal vez sea suficiente para cubrir mis deudas" dijo Dante mientras recordaba a cierta adolescente ávara.

'Ahora que lo recuerdo, puedo buscar la caja que dejo el viejo'.

Dante empezó a preparar sus cosas, que viendo detenidamente, no eran muchas. Solo unas gabardinas rojas un par de pantalones extras, su estuche de guitarra y las Devil Arms que obtuvo en su ultima travesía. A diferencia del resto de equipaje sus armas podía guardarlas en su mini dimensión de bolsillo.

Al amanecer del siguiente día Dante decidió utilizar el volante, al activarlo un circulo de transporte se activo frente a él, del circulo salió la mucama del día anterior "Joven amo Sparda, ¿Ha aceptado el trabajo del amo Lucifer?" dijo Grayfia sin mostrar expresión alguna.

"WOW, alto ahí nena, nada de amo y nada de joven Sparda" contesto Dante un poco molesto y "Mi nombre es Dante" siguió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Mis disculpas joven Dante" contestó la mucama aun sin expresión alguna.

"Tu personalidad quiere unos arreglos lo sabias" le replico Dante mientras se colocaba su mochila "En fin, ¿Cuándo partimos? Pregunto mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

"Lo siento joven Dante, pero al no ser parte de la familia Gremory no lo puedo llevar conmigo" contesto Grayfia mientras Dante le daba una cara inexpresiva "¿Y como se supone que vaya?" pregunto algo irritado Dante. "Sirzechs-sama me dio este boleto de avión para usted" contestaba mientras sacaba unos boletos de avión junto a un pasaporte.

"Pero que conveniente, no crees" replico sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba los boletos y los revisaba "Además es primera clase" finalizo mientras los guardaba en un bolsillo.

"Si eso es todo joven Dante me retiro" dijo Grayfia a punto de irse cuando Dante la interrumpió "¿Quiénes son los demonios que tengo que cuidar?" pregunto Dante.

Grayfia se limitó a entregarle dos fotografías a Dante, diciendo "Rias Gremory-Sama la heredera de las familia Gremory " en las dos fotografías se encontraba una chica pelirroja, la diferencia es que una era del rostro y la otra de cuerpo completó.

"Oh vaya" dijo mientras apreciaba a la hermosa chica "Parece que esta fiesta se va a poner buena" exclamo Dante.

"Bueno, será mejor acabar rápido con esto" Dijo Dante con un suspiro.

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh**

Dante se encontraba caminando por unas calles en busca de una casa muy conocida. Después de un rato caminando encontró la calle que buscaba, a partir de ahí fue capaz fe guiarse con mayor facilidad. "Así que, después de todo aun tengo una casa" se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la antigua casa en la que paso dos años, los últimos dos años de felicidad que tuvo en su agitada vida.

La casa era una tradicional japonesa, de dos niveles, gris y techo café. En si la casa era muy normal, cosa rara para una antigua casa de Sparda.

Al entrar Dante noto que todo se encontraba en buen estado, todo estaba tal y como lo dejo hace tanto tiempo, de hecho estaba limpia, como si alguien hiciera limpieza a diario, lo resultó sospecho para Dante pero al final le resto importancia.

"me pregunto si aun viven por aquí" se dijo el hijo de Sparda mientras pensaba en su viejo amigo 'Voy a dar una vuelta para recordar el área' pensaba dante al salir de la casa.

 **Momentos después**

"No puedo creer que me perdiera en cuestión de unos minutos" se dijo Dante mientras caminaba en un bosque inmenso "En serio, porque hay una calle que trae a este lugar si es fácil perderse" dijo Dante frustrado por no hallar el camino.

Dante siguió caminando hasta que pudo divisar algo parecido a una mansión, una iglesia concretamente. 'Tal vez me den direcciones ahí' pensó Dante mientras seguía en dirección a la iglesia.

Durante su larga caminata ocurrió algo que no esperaba, un destello carmesí, un gran poder destructivo y donde hay destrucción hay diversión. "Parece que mi primer día aquí será muy divertido" dijo Dante con una gran sonrisa mientras corría en dirección al destello.

Al llegar Dante solo pudo sorprenderse de ver a una sacerdotisa muy voluptuosa, cabello negro largo y ojos purpura, barriendo una gran cantidad de plumas negras.

"Oh vaya, parece que me perdí la diversión" dijo el peliblanco con un suspiro, haciéndose notar ante la sacerdotisa.

"Ara ara, tengo un visitante" dijo la pelinegra mientras estudiaba a Dante "Nunca te había visto por acá" dijo la sacerdotisa sospechando de Dante 'ese gran poder que siento, es un demonio' pensaba la sacerdotisa.

"Oye preciosa, estoy un poco perdido, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar el camino?" pregunto Dante acercándose "Y después de eso, ¿Podrías decirme quien y qué eres? Pregunto Dante con una gran sonrisa burlona.

'Este sujeto' pensaba la sacerdotisa mientras creaba un circulo de trasporte bajo ella "Lo siento pero me tengo que retirar" Dijo Akeno mientras se transportaba. "Eh, no me has contestado ninguna de las preguntas" exclamo Dante mientras corría hacia el portal solo para ver como desaparecía la sacerdotisa. "Rayos, aun puedo sentir su presencia, esta en aquella iglesia" se dijo a si mismo a la vez miraba a la iglesia a la lejanía.

 **En la iglesia**

Tras la muerte del ángel caído Raynare, el club de investigación de lo oculto contempla el cadáver de la monja fallecida. "Bucho, ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer?" decía Issei frenéticamente mientras abrazaba a la fallecida monja.

"Esta bien" contesto Rias, una chica pelirroja, ojos azul verdosos y estatura media con un cuerpo lujurioso "Tal vez aun no sea muy tarde" dijo mientras sacaba una pieza de ajedrez de su bolsillo, un alfil.

"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Le pregunto a Issei "¿Una pieza de ajedrez?" contesto Issei con duda, akeno apareció en la sala atrás de Rias mientras esta explicaba las habilidades de su alfil. "¿Bucho, no me digas que?" pregunto Issei nuevamente siendo cortado por Rias "Reviviré a esta monja como un demonio" dijo la heredera del clan Gremory.

Al momento Rias realizó el ritual para revivir a Asia.

"Solo la reviví porque quiero el poder para sanar a mis compañeros demonios" dijo finalmente Rias dándose la vuelta "Te dejo el resto a ti, después de todo eres su sempai"

Issei procedió a abrazar a Asia, feliz de verla de vuelta. Tal escena causo felicidad en los otros miembros del club. Mientras esto ocurría Akeno hablaba en privado con Rias "Bucho, tenemos un invitado inesperado" dijo con un tono de seriedad, notando esto Rias decidió que se transportaran rápidamente al club para que Akeno la informara adecuadamente.

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

Ya en el club de investigación de lo oculto, con su peón y su alfil lejos y descansando, Akeno le comento la pequeña charla que tuvo con el desconocido demonio "Así que hay un demonio en nuestro territorio, el problema es que no sabemos si es un demonio errante o un noble que ha pedido permiso para entrar" dijo Rias con un rostro pensativo "Hablaré con mi padre y matare dos pájaros de un tiro, de ser un errante lo exterminaremos y de ser un noble le daremos la bienvenida" dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se despidió de Akeno "Por el momento podemos descansar" finalizo Rias.

 **Mientras que en otro lugar…**

"Al fin estoy de vuelta" grito Dante al llegar a su antiguo hogar "Odio este lugar y sus condenados bosques, rayos, son enormes" dijo frustrado 'Al igual que ciertos…' pensó Dante mientras recordaba su corto encuentro con cierta sacerdotisa, hasta que algo captó su atención en la mesa de la sala, una nota con unos paquetes

"Joven Dante, he aquí el uniforme que

Deberá usar en la academia Kuoh

Al fungir como guardián de la heredera

Usted debe asistir a la academia como

Cualquier estudiante, el uniforme se encuentra

Dentro de los paquetes adjuntos

La paga será semanal y en efectivo también

Se encuentra dentro de uno de los paquetes

Lo hemos registrado con el viejo alias que

Utilizo cuando viajo por primera vez,

Esperamos que cumpla con el trabajo hasta

Que la heredera complete su nobleza

Por último, por favor no revele su identidad

La heredera no sabe nada de esto y solo

Le pediremos que actué en defensa de ella

Cuando le indiquemos"

"Es enserio" se dijo a si mismo mientras agarraba la carta con la izquierda "¿Tengo que utilizar un uniforme tan ridículo?" y revisaba la caja con la derecha.

Al revisar las cajas hallo la primera paga y en las demás encontró cosas de la academia, cosas que realmente no llevaría consigo.

Grrr, gruño su estómago "Oye tranquilo, pediremos una pizza y esto será todo por hoy" dijo Dante mientras palmeaba su estómago.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Academia Kuoh**

"No puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto" se dijo a si mismo Dante mientras vestía el uniforme de la academia, siempre mostrando su lado rebelde al llevar la camisa por fuera y abierta en su mayoría junto a sus botas.

Al finalizar el himno y el discurso matutino Dante se dirigió a su clase, la clase 3-B. Durante el camino Dante se percato de algo muy importante, la mayoría de la población de la Academia son mujeres, es mas, les llevan una ventaja de 2 parece que el es un caso único.

Se escuchaban los susurros de las jóvenes sobre el albino "he, mira a ese nuevo chico, es atractivo" comentaba una "tiene pinta de problemático" decía otra "pero eso lo hace mas atractivo" contesto una tercera.

'parece que mi suerte al fin va a cambiar' pensaba el albino mientras continuaba caminando.

Al llegar al salón Dante noto unas presencias, entre ellas una que acababa de conocer "Clase, por favor reciban a nuestro nuevo alumno de intercambio" dijo el maestro, a la ves que leía su nombre en su archivo "Tony Redgrave" revelo el maestro "Señor Redgrave, si fuera tan amable de sentarse junto a la señorita Himejima".

Se podían escuchar los susurros de los alumnos presentes, las jóvenes hablando de lo atractivo que es y los hombres difamándolo por ello y por sentarse junto a una de sus Onee-sama

"Señorita Himejima, podría levantarse y mostrarle a su compañero su asiento" a lo que esta respondió afirmativamente y le mostró su lugar a Dante.

Al llegar a su asiento le dijo "nos volvemos a ver, nena" mientras daba una sonrisa "Mucho gusto Redgrave-san, me gustaría que tuviéramos una charla mas formal, pero como ve estamos en plena clase" contesto la chicha de ojos violeta.

Después de unos minutos dante se quedo dormido durante el periodo y los que le seguían. Al despertar ya era la hora del almuerzo cosa que puso feliz a Dante puesto que al fin tenia dinero para comprar algo de comer.

Al cabo de un rato caminando, Dante encontró unas máquinas dispensadoras, así que solo compro un jugo de tomate y unas frituras.

Mientras comía pudo ver a la distancia a una chica, casi parecía una niña, cabello blanco, ojos color avellana y una baja altura. Lo curioso es que iba en dirección suya.

"Eres Tony Redgrave" pregunto esta sin mostrar mayor cambio en su rostro 'Ugh, genial otra así' pensó Dante mientras recordaba su conversación con la última chica que se comportaba igual. "Así es nena, pero si buscas por una cita, olvídalo. No me gustan las lolis, ven a verme en unos 10 años" comentó burlonamente, pero para su desmayo, la chica no mostró reacción alguna.

"Tony-sempai, Akeno-sempai me envió a buscarlo, por favor sígame" contesto la chica sin mostrar interés alguno en el comentario anterior o hablar con Dante. "¿Tú también eres un demonio, no?" Pregunto Dante sin esperar respuesta de algo tan obvio.

Mientras caminaban los estudiantes que se hallaban cerca los vieron y empezaron a susurrar cosas como "Está saliendo con Koneko" o "No solo nos está quitando a Akeno-sama, ahora también a koneko-chan"

 **En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Al llegar Dante noto unas presencias demoníacas dentro, cosa que le dio igual, pero supuso que ese grupo era su encargo, de no ser así finalmente tendría algo de diversión.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se podían ver 4 personas, una rubia de ojos verdes, Akeno, un chico rubio y bien parecido y a la razón por la que estaba aquí Rias.

"Oh pero que bello comité de bienvenida" dijo Dante al verlos a todos a la expectativa "¿No les importa si me acomodo verdad?" dijo sin esperar respuesta y moviéndose al sofá.

"Bienvenido a la academia Kuoh, Tony" dijo Rias sin importarle la falta de modales de Dante "Mi hermano me comentó que vendrías por invitación suya" continuo está dándole una sonrisa "Como veras esta es mi nobleza y soy una de las dos herederas que atiende esta academia"

"Mi hermano me comentó que eres un demonio sin clan, por lo tanto espero el respeto que me es debido, al igual que mi nobleza" dijo Rias con seriedad mientras Dante mostraba un poco de irritación por ser tratado como un demonio.

"Wow despacio ahí nena" contesto Dante "Yo no vine buscando problemas, de hecho, voy a tomar este viaje como unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones" dijo mientras se relajaba en el, sofá.

"No me importa tu nobleza o tus juegos" dijo mientras seguía comiendo frituras 'aunque es mi trabajo cuidarlos' "Lo único que quiero es relajarme" finalizo mientras comía.

"Si eso es todo yo me largo, este lugar es muy lúgubre" dijo Dante mientras se levantaba y se iba del club. "Presidenta, ¿lo dejara irse así como así?" Pregunto Akeno mientras veía como se alejaba Dante "Mi hermano me dijo que lo dejara ser, además un demonio menor no es nadie para que nos molestemos por ello" contesto Rias 'Sin embargo puedo sentir un poder dentro de él' pensó mientras recordaba a Dante 'No importa, tengo una pieza muy importante y debo ponerla a trabajar' pensó recordando a Issei.

"Koneko, trae a Issei por favor" dijo Rias sentándose en su escritorio "Hay mucho porque hacer y él es una pieza clave en ello" finalizo mientras leía unos archivos.

* * *

 **En esta parte empezare a contestar los comentarios (si es que hay preguntas)**

 **YasuoKashida** : **Me temo que no soy fan de quitarle la pareja a alguien que ya esta casado (o comprometido), así que Grayfia no sera la pareja de Dante.**

 **Guest: Lee lo de arriba.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Dante tendrá el poder que obtiene al final de DMC3, el cual considero suficiente para lidiar con muchas cosas del universo de DxD, pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue lo bueno mostrare mi carta bajo la manga.** *sonríe macabramente*

 **6caminosrikudoo: Aprecio que le dieras un momento de tu tiempo para leer esto y comentar, ya que te gusta esta clase de cosas te recomiendo jugar Megami Tensei o cualquiera de sus secuelas, son muy buenas y tratan este tema de una mejor manera que DMC o DxD (aunque sospecho que DxD se inspiro un poco en MegaTen para hacer las cosas).**

 **Agradezco los comentarios y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**


	3. Un día aburrido y una petición

**Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capitulo de "Una oportunidad para la felicidad"**

 **"P** **or favor acepten este regalo, no sean modestos, solo** **tómenlo, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no es así? hahahahahaha"**

 **Lamento la demora, como todos saben la vida pasa y en especial para los universitarios, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir por trabajos, el trabajo y otros motivos. Las únicas horas en las que escribo son en la noche, cuando estoy a punto de dormirme y cuando estoy en el gimnasio.**

 **De paso lamento cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, verán, todo lo he escrito en mi celular, desde el primer capitulo hasta este y realmente es una molestia no poder sentarme a escribirlo todo en la computadora tranquilamente.**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes y espero de** **corazón, puedan dejarme un comentario.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día, de hecho era un día perfecto. Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, las flores brotaban. En días así chicos jóvenes deberían estar disfrutado la vida, excepto por Dante, él estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que si alguien lo viera probablemente pensarían que está en coma.

En ese preciso instante sonó la alarma, la cual para su mala suerte, fue aplastada por la mano del albino "Que molestia" dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Dejando salir un bostezo se levantó directo a la ducha

Al salir pidió una pizza con todo menos aceitunas, para su desgracia si tenía aceitunas. Al terminar su 'Saludable' desayuno decidió ir a visitar a los Hyudou como lo había planeado. Dante se vistió con ropa normal, sin su gabardina y con una camisa negra la cual resaltaba el tonificado cuerpo de Dante.

Después de salir y dar la pequeña caminata hasta la casa de los Hyudou, llamo a la puerta solo para ser recibido por una señora un poco grande, cabello castaño largo y un busto grande. Esta mujer es la madre de Issei.

"Oh, hola, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunto cortésmente mientras miraba a Dante y creía haberlo visto en otro lugar antes "Buenos días señora Hyudou, lamento interrumpir, pero como me acabo de mudar, decidí darles una pequeña visita" dijo el hijo de Eva con un tono de respeto que era impropio de él

"¿Ah, umh, te conozco muchacho?" Pregunto la señora Hyudou algo confusa por el joven en su puerta "Hey, vamos, como pudo olvidar el rostro de alguien tan atractivo como yo" contesto Dante mientras extendía sus brazos "Soy Dante, hijo de Eva" finalizo este, recordando que nunca les menciono apellido, ya que no tenía uno, en su infancia y que su madre jamás dijo algo sobre su padre.

"Dante, muchacho ¿Realmente eres tú?" Preguntó con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza. Inmediatamente abrazo a Dante tomándolo por sorpresa "Oh mi niño, como los extrañe" dijo con felicidad "¿Dónde están tú madre y tu hermano?" Pregunto mientras soltaba a Dante "Tengo muchas cosas que quiero contarle a tu madre y debo decirle que debería de escribirnos de vez en cuando" dijo con una sonrisa.

Dante al recordar a su familia, la última familia que tuvo, sintió algo pero no lo expreso "Ellos están en América, esta vez solo yo pude venir" dijo Dante dándole una sonrisa "Oh vaya, donde están mis modales, por favor entra" le dijo la madre de Issei mientras en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de un hombre un poco mayor "Cariño, ¿Quien toca?" Preguntaba, esta persona era el padre de Issei, un hombre que se encontraba en sus 40 con anteojos y una pequeña barba.

"No te lo vas a creer pero tenemos una visita" respondió la madre de Issei "¿Visita?" Pregunto el padre "Así es querido, Dante nos ha venido a visitar desde América" dijo felizmente la señora Hyudou "Dante, el hijo de Eva" dijo el señor Hyudou.

Después de un rato en el cual Dante les conto como había sido su vida y como habían hecho una fortuna con bienes raíces (lo cual era una mentira, ya que no les dijo nada de la muerte de su hermano y madre ni de cómo se ganaba la vida) agregando también que se quedaría un tiempo en Japón estudiando (cosa que también era falsa, pues este había estado faltando a la academia por semanas).

"Dime Dante-kun, ¿dónde te estas quedando?" Pregunto la señora Hyudou con curiosidad "si no tienes donde quedarte nosotros tenemos una habitación libre" elaboró el padre de Ise" Gracias por la oferta, pero la antigua casa en la que vivía aun esta aquí y de hecho me he estado quedando ahí desde hace unos días" dijo Dante la verdad a medias

"Eso es una lástima dijo el señor Hyudou" con algo de decepción en su rostro "Un chico bueno como tú sería un gran ejemplo para nuestro hijo" finalizo la madre, a lo cual Dante solo pudo reír por la ironía del caso "Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Issei?" Pregunto Dante viendo a los alrededores "No lo he visto desde que vine" finalizo el albino.

"Pues Issei está entrenando" dijo el señor "últimamente va al parque a hacer ejercicios y lo acompaña una chica pelirroja. Al oír esto el hijo de Sparda se puso a pensar en que podría estar haciendo su viejo amigo.

"Gracias por todo, pero ya me tengo que ir" dijo Dante levantándose del lugar "Saluden a Ise de mi parte" finalizo Dante saliendo del lugar.

Camino a su casa pudo notar que había una presencia cerca, cosa que le dio curiosidad ya que provenían de su casa. Al entrar su curiosidad se tornó en aburrimiento al ver a cierta mucama otra vez "Vaya, vaya, pero si no es la señorita 'siempre seria'" dijo en peliblanco burlonamente, cosa que realmente no molesto a la mucama.

"Joven Dante, Sirzechs-sama tiene un encargo urgente para usted" dijo con su rostro de eterna seriedad "¿Ahora que, también quiere que vaya a un convento?" Se burló Dante.

"Ya no es nada que lo lleve a viajar nuevamente" contesto la mucama sin mucho problema "De hecho, el problema es en esta misma ciudad" dijo Grayfia tomando asiento en el nuevo sofá de Dante.

"¿De qué se trata entonces? " preguntó Dante mientras se quitaba la camisa "¿Tengo que ir de cacería?" Dijo mientras de colocaba su gabardina "Espero que valga la pena" finalizo éste mientras se ponía sus guantes.

"Le daré un informé del demonio que debe cazar, mientras tanto..." decía Grayfia explicándole a Dante sobre su próxima presa

 **En la casa de los Hyudou**

Los padres de Issei estaban hablando con Rias y Asia, acerca de donde viviría la última.

"Y bien, ¿Que dicen papá y mamá?" Pregunto Rias con amabilidad, mientras el padre de Issei lloraba por la felicidad de ser llamado papá por una chica tan linda como ella "Escuchaste eso cariño, nuestro hijo finalmente ha hecho algo bien" dijo con felicidad y lágrimas el señor Hyudou.

Después de unos momentos de lágrimas el padre de Issei dijo " por como actúa mi hijo, creí que siempre estaría soltero y que jamás vería a unos nietos o tan siquiera a una chica linda llamándome papa" aun con lágrimas "Pero con una chica como tú corrigiendo al indecente de mi hijo y con Dante cerca, Ise se convertirá en una gran persona" finalizo con esperanza en señor Hyudou.

"¿Dante?" Preguntaron Rias y Asia al mismo tiempo, mostrando curiosidad por el nuevo mencionado "¡¿Dante está cerca?!" Exclamo Ise con nostalgia en su rostro.

"Así es Ise, Dante está viviendo en esta calle y se fue hace unas horas de aquí" dijo su madre recordándolo "Se nota que es un buen chico, Asia-san, te lo presentaré mañana" dijo con felicidad la madre de Ise.

Rias, restándole importancia al humano mencionado, siguió caminando con el tema en mano "¿Y bien, que dicen, papá, mamá?" Preguntó con una sonrisa "Asia necesita aprender de la cultura japonesa y vivir con ustedes la ayudaría mucho" dijo la pelirroja felizmente "Además, esto le puede servir para aprender a como ser una esposa" finalizo esta con tranquilidad.

"¿E- esposa?" Pregunto la pareja mientras mostraban una cara de confusión y felicidad, a lo que Ise, solo pudo imitarlos.

Lo que no se esperaba era que sus padres empezaran a llorar, otra vez, pero no por tristeza, si no por felicidad, felicidad de ver que su hijo podía cambiar y dejar de ser el idiota que siempre ha sido.

"No te preocupes Rias-san, nosotros cuidaremos bien de Asia-chan" dijo el señor Hyudou mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"Asia-chan, eres bienvenida, por favor, Siéntete como en casa" finalizo el padre de Ise con felicidad, mientras que Asia mostraba felicidad y satisfacción.

Mientras Issei veía a Rias noto como ella mostro un rostro de tristeza y mientras levantaba la vista murmuro "Una esposa, eh..." para sí misma mientras recordaba cosas del pasado.

 **Mientras tanto...**

"Así que al fin me puedo divertir, huh" dijo Dante con una sonrisa que mostraba una felicidad retorcida por lo que venía a continuación. "Entonces se lo encargamos joven Dante" contestó Grayfia casualmente mientras se iba en un círculo mágico.

'Pero son muchos demonios' pensó el albino viendo la lista que tenía en la mano 'bueno mejor empiezo antes de...' grrrrrrhhh, fue interrumpido por su estómago y recordó que no había comido en todo el día, claro sin contar los bocadillos de hace unas horas, por lo que pidió una pizza.

Al anochecer Dante empezó con su pequeña cacería, sabiendo que si presa se encontraba en los almacenes abandonados, gracias a la información de la mucama.

Dante caminaba casualmente con su gabardina roja, pantalones holgados y sus pistolas enfundadas y como cosa rara llevaba un estuche para guitarra en su espalda.

"Ah, esto queda muy lejos, debería haberle dicho que me llevará al lugar de una vez" se quejaba el peliblanco mientras seguía con su caminata.

A los pocos momentos llego al lugar indicado, tal y como le dijo la esposa de Sirzechs, el lugar era un almacén abandonado y para su sorpresa era enorme. "¡Vaya, este parece el lugar perfecto para una fiesta, es hora de que el invitado de honor entre!" Exclamo con entusiasmó mientras derribaba la enorme puerta de acero.

Para su sorpresa no encontró nada dentro del lugar, de hecho parecía abandonado, las paredes se veían frágiles y las ventanas estaban destruidas, lo que delató la presencia de algo demoniaco fue el mismo Dante, al dar el primer paso aplastó un cráneo humano, el cual y tenía pinta de llevar unos días ahí.

El sonido alertó al dueño del lugar, el cual resultó ser un hombre, fornido y de gran altura, incluso para Dante, vestía una túnica morada con brazaletes dorados, unos pantalones holgados de color negro con líneas azules a los lados, tenía el pelo oscuro, pero su rasgo más distintivos se hallaba en su nariz, una enorme cicatriz en forma de X que iba desde su frente hasta las mejillas. Tal cicatriz era la prueba de su intento fallido de asesinar a su maestro, pero fue detenido por los demás miembros de la corte en la que se encontraba, esta criatura era conocida por su poder para dominar los vientos.

"Vaya, y ves menos amenazador de lo que espere para alguien como tú" dijo el hijo de Sparda sin darle mucha importancia al demonio renegado frente a él. "Espero que me puedas ayudar" siguió Dante "Estoy perdido, estaba buscando cierta fiesta pero creo que confundí el lugar" se burló en híbrido sin darle espacio al demonio de ver sus facciones.

"Al parecer la comida ha venido hasta mi" contesto en demonio renegado, el cual tenía una voz profunda y fuerte "Los humanos son tan estúpidos" se burló con tristeza al ver a Dante, tomándolo por humano, grave error...

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se abalanzó contra Dante con la esperanza de darle una muerte rápida pero se sorprendió al ver que este se quitó del camino con relativa facilidad.

"No esperaba que un humano pudiese esquivarme" dijo con sorpresa "debes ser algún enviado de Iglesia"

"Oh no, nada de eso" contesto Dante con su dejadez de siempre "De hecho, fui contratado por una demonio para hacer algo contigo" dijo mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique

"Ya veo, eres u demonio entonces" dijo con una nueva seriedad el demonio "muy bien, al ver que no eres comida, permíteme que me presenté como tu verdugo" dijo con una sonrisa seca.

"Mi nombre es Melchor fırtına y esta noche daré fin a tu vida" dijo con seriedad "Si, si, lo que digas" dijo Dante con aburrimiento "empecemos con esto quieres" finalizo la charla mientras se quitaba el estuche de guitarra y sacaba a su enorme espada.

Con eso la pelea empezó nuevamente, Melchor lanzó una onda de viento contra Dante seguido de un pequeño torbellino que hizo volar el techo del almacén seguido de Dante, a lo cual Dante respondió saltando el primer ataque y colocando su brazo derecho frente para detener el ataque en seco.

Al momento de tocar el suelo, Dante noto que su oponente había desaparecido de vista, pero podía escuchar cómo se movía por todo el lugar. Para evitar ser atacado por sorpresa Dante libero una de sus armas demoniacas, Artemis.

Con esto un guantelete negro se colocó sobre el brazo derecho de Dante y en la punta empezó a brillar de un color rosa "Si no atacas, entonces iré a por ti" grito Dante con una sonrisa que mostraba su buen humor.

Mientras Melchor observo al albino levantar el brazo que sostenía tal arma noto como una esfera de energía fue lanzada al cielo lo cual para su sorpresa provoco una lluvia, pero no una cualquiera, sino una lluvia acida de energía demoniaca.

Este hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para esquivar todas las gotas que pudo, para su desgracia eran demasiadas y fue golpeado de lleno por estas.

Cuando la lluvia ceso, Dante hizo desaparecer el guantelete y vio con expectación al demonio, el cual se hallaba desfigurado horriblemente.

"Eres mejor de lo que parece" dijo un desfigurado Melchor mientras se arrancaba la piel que colgaba junto a los restos de su túnica. En ese momento este procedió a transformarse en un demonio alado de cuerpo verdoso y con alas de murciélago y un par de ojos rojos, una lengua roja y larga con unos brazos largos y con enormes garras al final.

"Si ya terminaste con tu pequeña demostración, ¿podemos continuar?" Preguntó Dante mientras se levantaba del suelo y tiraba la revista que estaba leyendo.

"Tú eres un ser muy arrogante, pero me lastima ver como alguien como tu tiene el poder para respaldar esa bocaza" dijo el transformado demonio "Pero basta de eso, yo soy Melchor fırtına, señor de los vendavales. Acabarlo contigo demonio inferior" dijo el demonio mostrando su verdadera personalidad, un ser narcisista y con sentimientos de superioridad, motivo por el que trato de obtener el poder de su amo al matarlo.

Confiando en su relativa ventaja aérea decidió atacar rápidamente al híbrido, mientras que este se podía en posición, listo para responder el ataque del demonio y hacia la famosa seña de mano exclamando "¡Ven!"

 **Unas horas después...**

Se podía ver a un Dante con manchas de sangre en su pantalón y botas, mientras que la gabardina mantenía su color rojizo n el que no se podía distinguir la sangre del tinte. Dante estaba jugando con su espada, la cual estaba medio clavada en el suelo.

A unos metros se podía ver el cuerpo del demonio, su ala derecha estaba partida a la mitad, lo que quedaba de ella estaba congelada y la otra ala se encontraba totalmente incinerada, su cuerpo presentaba cortes y quemaduras increíbles, la para inferior de su magullado cuerpo era inexistente y solo se podía dar por muerto.

O eso creía Dante hasta que escuchó la risa maniática del demonio "pensar que me enfrentaría a alguien como tú" dijo el demonio con una sonrisa cínica "Tu, que posees sus poderes y su sangre" se burlaba el demonio en su lecho de muerte "Al menos me recordaran como aquel que estúpidamente retó la sangre de Sparda, hahahahahaha" rió el demonio con sus últimas energías solo para morir instantáneamente.

"Y yo que creía que ya estaba muerto" dijo el peliblanco sacando su espada del suelo mientras miraba el amanecer. "Ya es un nuevo día, un molesto nuevo día" suspiró el albino.

'Bien, comprare una pizza y me iré a dormir' pensó el híbrido mientras hacia su camino hacia su casa.

* * *

 **Ahora con los comentarios (los cuales son pocos pero los agradezco)**

 **6caminosrikudoo: Es una lastima que no conozcas ninguno de los dos universos, DMC es genial (solo la saga original) y DxD tiene buenas peleas pero mucho fanservice. Como sea lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos es lo que mas me gusta de como estoy haciendo las cosas, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Por cierto ¿para cuando el remake de tu historia?**

 **SantoryuSentai: ese el mi plan, que alguien se burlara de la proclamación de Rias. Como me imagino ya sabes, en el universo de DxD las noblezas no son nada para alguien como Dante o Vergil diablos incluso Nero tiene mas poder en su brazo derecho que ellos juntos. Dentro de poco habrá una revelación y todos se retractaran por lo que dirán en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes amigo, no planeo abandonar esto, lo que si te comento es que habrán momentos en los que la vida me tendrá contra las cuerdas y probablemente me demore mucho en actualizar, pero hasta ese momento habrá mucho mas de esto.**


	4. Una tarea aburrida

**Antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, como les mencione antes, soy universitario y es una vergüenza que cometa errores** **ortográficos pero mi punto es que estaba en exámenes y por ello la demora**

 **Este capitulo es el mas largo hasta el momento, espero que les guste y como siempre lamento cualquier falta de ortografía con la que puedan encontrarse mas adelante.**

 **Como siempre, nada me pertenece ni DxD ni DMC**

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde la última vez que Dante salió de su casa, la última pelea con el demonio no fue la gran cosa, lo que realmente lo puso a pensar fueron las palabras de Melchor, esas cosas...

Dante se levantó temprano, como cosa rara, y tomo una ducha a los momentos de salir empezó a cambiar su atuendo por el uniforme de la academia, al parecer este planea asistir hoy.

Después de un rápido y solitario desayuno, el cuál consistió de un sándwich con jugo de tómate, el peliblanco tomo su mochila y salió de su casa con una expresión pensativa.

Esa mañana Ise estaba feliz, no solo porqué había tenido una buena noche, o porque hubiera visto los dones de su querida Bucho, sino porque hoy era un día importante, hoy tendrían un juego de voleibol, en el cual decidirán qué grupo conseguirá sus familiares primero. Sus días de repartir volantes estaban contados.

Al salir de su casa junto a la inocente ex monja, la cual se encontraba tan feliz como siempre, noto como unas casas a la distancia un joven de cabellos plateados como Koneko y una gran altura para que sea un japonés, viéndolo detenidamente incluso se parecía a...

"¡Dante!" El híbrido de humano y demonio escuchó como lo llamaban, cosa qué lo tenso un poco pues casi nadie lo conocía y dudaba que alguien del pasado lo reconociera, claro a excepción de la pareja Hyudou, los cuales también tuvieron unos problemas en reconocerlo.

El joven hijo de Sparda volteó a ver quién lo llamaba "Dante, ¿Eres tú?" Pregunto un joven que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, tenía el cabello castaño y el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y además tenía un gran parecido a su amigo, además era acompañado de una chica hermosa, rubia y de ojos verdes, parecía ser extranjera.

'oh claro, es el' pensó el híbrido con un suspiro mientras sentía el aura de su viejo amigo, cosa muy extraña ya que los dos se sentían como si fueran demonios "Hola Ise" contesto Dante "mucho tiempo sin vernos eh?" Preguntó un poco aburrido el peliblanco.

"Dante, amigo, jamás mandaste una sola carta" recrimino Ise a uno de sus viejos conocidos "¿pero cómo has estado?" Pregunto Ise con felicidad, a lo que hijo de Sparda respondió las mismas mentiras que le dijo a sus padres.

Mientras seguían caminando ambos se pusieron más o menos al tanto de cómo les había ido hasta el momento hasta que Dante le hizo una pregunta a la chica "¿Y tú preciosa, como es que terminaste en Japón?" Dijo sin ninguna intención doble, a lo que la joven rubia se sonrojo un poco por los nervios.

"Yo vine a Japón de parte de la iglesia" contestó con un poco de timidez "Ah, claro, la iglesia te dio un viaje gratis a Japón para poder estudiar" dijo el híbrido con una sonrisa.

Ise solo veía como su viejo amigo le hacía preguntas a su querida amiga [y posible interés amoroso] así que decidió intervenir "¿Dante, en que salón estas?" Pregunto el castaño cambiando el tema de forma poco magistral.

"Realmente no lo recuerdo" contesto el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza "Creo que era el salón 3-C" mientras seguían caminando a la academia.

Al entrar a la academia todo mundo se quedó congelado, ver que uno de los chicos más codiciados se presentaba después de mucho tiempo era cosa para alegrarse pero el motivo por el cual estremecieron fue por el hecho de que iba acompañado por un chico del trió pervertido cosa que levantó toda clase de rumores en la población femenina.

Se podían escuchar los rumores dando la vuelta cuando ni siquiera habían dado 10 pasos dentro de la academia. La mayoría de los rumores hablaban de como Tony podría ser un pervertido o de cómo podría tener una relación secreta con la chica nueva, entre otras más alocadas que hablaban de delincuentes e intimidaciones.

Dante hizo caso omiso a todo lo que escuchó mientras que el joven portador del boosted gear casi lloraba por lo mal que lo trataban en los susurros.

La mañana continua de manera calmada y poco interesante, Dante sin embargo estaba de buen humor ese día, la soledad que amedrentaba su existencia estaba olvidada al tener la compañía de tantas personas y en especial las chicas. Demonios, no era su séptimo día asistiendo y una gran parte de las chicas ya se le estaba declarando con esperanza de ser correspondida.

Ise noto como su viejo amigo era lo que el despreciaba, un chico que tenía a las chicas a sus pies pero no estaba interesado en ninguna, si fuera él ya tendría su harem de cuantas mujeres hermosas pudiera.

Al llegar el almuerzo Ise recordó lo que su ama había acordado con la recién descubierta heredera del clan Sitri. Un partido de tenis para decidir que nobleza reclamaría primero sus familiares.

Al llegar a la cancha en la que se suponía, tendrían el duelo, noto inmediatamente como una multitud se había formado para observar el partido de las chicas más populares de la academia.

Dante por su parte estaba disfrutando del almuerzo de manera común para él, y un poco extraña para muchos, tenía una caja de pizza en su mano, mientras que la otra sostenía un pedazo de pizza. Después de un minuto o dos caminando se percató de todo el bullicio que hacia una multitud en una de las canchas de la academia, como todo un curioso, empezó su camino a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

Para su sorpresa era un partido de tenis entré 4 chicas de la academia las cuales eran también unas de las más codiciadas, lo que Realmente llamo la atención de este fueron los poco escrúpulos que tenían las chicas o mejor dicho, demonios, a la hora de escoger sus atuendos, pero quien era él para quejarse de un show gratis, nadie negaría eso.

La heredera de los Gremory, junto a su sirvienta y las otras dos demonios que el desconocía estaban jugando de manera muy limpia, incluso llego la entrenadora a servir de réferi.

Hasta que la chica de lentes empezó a utilizar magia para obtener la ventaja, cosa que también hizo su objetivo actual para no quedarse atrás.

Las chicas hicieron gala de sus "grandes" poderes mágicos, cosa que no sorprendió a Dante, a diferencia de los idiotas que estaban pegados a las mallas con rostros casi idiotizados por los atributos de las jóvenes.

Al final del día terminaron en un empate, mostrando que ninguna era superior. Justo al salir, Dante noto como es que la pareja con la que llego esa mañana acompañaba a la princesa de la ruina junto al otro grupo de demonios. Al principio no lo quiso aceptar dándolo por un error de su parte o que ser empalado muchas veces había dañado algo importante, pero ahora lo tenía claro. Su viejo amigo era un demonio ahora.

 **Unas horas después...**

Casi al anochecer Dante se encontraba en el parque sentado en una banca observando el cielo, se podían ver a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí sin prestarle atención al peli plateado, muchos eran adultos saliendo del trabajo, otros eran jóvenes perdiendo el tiempo de formas triviales y finalmente las parejas que se paseaban por el lugar. Dante aún tenía su uniforme estudiantil indicando que había llegado ahí inmediatamente al salir.

Después de unos momentos reflexionando lo sucedido en el día Dante dio un suspiro y dijo para sí mismo "es una molestia, pero no puedo hacer por ellos" poco después se levantó he hizo su camino hasta la pizzería más cercana para disfrutar su comida favorita.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con una poco amable sorpresa, su vieja-nueva casa tenía una infestación, cosa que no le importo mucho, puesto que tomo la opción más razonable para él: utilizar sus pistolas y acabar con la alimaña rápidamente.

Poco antes de dormir vio su trabajo completado, claro que hubieron inocentes heridos pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

 **La mañana siguiente...**

Al despertar, el peli plata noto como le había afectado la balacera de la noche anterior, la cocina estaba destrozada, había una fuga de agua en el baño y su televisión estaba inservible, viendo como habían resultado las cosas, decidió dejar la casa por el momento y dar otra pequeña vuelta en la Academia.

Esa mañana, para su sorpresa, los señores Hyudou se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, con rostros un poco preocupados y un grupo de gente con ellos. 'Esta será una mañana molesta' pensó el albino mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **Unas cuantas horas después...**

Después de explicarle a sus vecinos el motivo del alboroto de la noche anterior y por qué el portaba armas de fuego, terminó agrediendo a pasar unos días con los señores Hyudou, tras notar que su casa necesitaba reparaciones.

'Son por defensa personal' recordó el híbrido sus palabras al momento en que le preguntaban por las armas.

Dante estaba llegando a la academia, un poco tardé pero llego sin embargo. El castigó que le dieron no fue ni de cerca severo o eso creía él. La presidenta del club estudiantil procedió a anotar una falta en expediente de Dante, cosa que no se esperaba, ya que no sabía que tenía uno.

El día siguió de manera normal, chicas con hormonas alborotadas en cantidad, chicos pervertidos y muy molestos y luego estaban los demonios. La presidenta del club estudiantil resulto ser una también pero parecía ignorar a propósito que Dante era uno también.

Poco después de salir Dante se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, tenía que prepararse ya que según Grayfia, este demonio solo aparecía en noches de luna llena y no quería cazarlo sin probar su amado sunday de fresa antes.

Así que se cambió en su traje normal, su gabardina carmesí juntó a sus pantalones y botas, además de sus guantes. Antes de ir a su misión más importante, véase el helado, Dante paso a casa de los Hyudou para indicarles que llegaría un poco tarde ese día, ya que muy amablemente y perturbadoramente a la vez el señor Hyudou se ofreció a mover sus cosas, cosa que hizo casi inmediatamente.

Después de unos momentos caminando, el peli plata encontró lo que más deseaba en ese momento, una tienda de dulces y postres, en la cual también estaba su amado sunday de fresa

Al terminar su postre favorito, el hijo de Sparda empezó con su búsqueda. Según la mucama, este demonio era apodado como el susurrante cosa que intrigaba a Dante ya que también se suponía que era una bestia sin mente, el problema es que el documento tenía unos errores.

La razón para cazar a este era igual de simple, un demonio de alta categoría había escapado al mundo humano para hacer de las suyas, además estaba muy cerca de la academia, cosa que ponía en riesgo la vida de la princesa.

Dante finalmente había llegado a la academia, después de perder el tiempo en la dulcería, solo para ver las luces del área del gimnasio estaban encendidas "y yo aquí en el frío' pensó el peli plata mientras veía como salían luces de colores.

'Parece que tienen una alocada fiesta ahí dentro' contempla con interés el show de luces que se veían desde afuera. Hasta que la luz de la luna empezó a ser devorada y un área quedo en la oscuridad total.

El lugar era pequeño y mostraba la silueta de un humano pequeño, tanto que incluso parecía un niño. Ver algo como eso es normal en la línea de trabajo del peli plateado.

"Así que, esa es la forma que eliges para presentarte en este plano" dijo el híbrido tranquilamente mientras estudiaba al demonio, mientras que este no hacia movimiento alguno, incluso parecía inocente, de no ser por el aura de maldad que desprendía de su ser.

Parecía un niño de unos 10 años, pantaloneta negra junto a una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris sobre ella además de un cabello tan obscuro que parecía absorber la luz y lo más perturbador eran sus ojos, ésos ojos negros que parecían imitar el vacío del abismo infinito.

Realmente era algo que llevaría a la locura a un humano, para bien o para mal, Dante no lo era. De hecho este estaba más entretenido viendo el «partido» que tenía lugar en el área de gimnasia de la academia. Él tranquilamente observaba cono utilizaban sus poderes como un grupo de niños que no saben jugar con reglas, aunque él no es quien para hablar de ello.

"No sé qué digas tú, pero yo me estoy congelando aquí afuera, así que mejor empecemos con esto, además, tengo hambre" dijo el caza demonios mientras bajaba de la ventana y se preparaba para atacar.

Dante decidió terminar lo más rápido posible, considerando que tenía muchas cosas por hacer cuándo llegara a su hogar sustituto.

Para su sorpresa en el momento en que dio la primera estocada, su ataque se detuvo en secó, percatándose que en realidad había sido detenido por una sombre, una sombra con dientes y ojos.

"Vaya, vaya, el pequeño tiene unos trucos bajo la man.." Dante no pudo terminar su comentario puesto que más sombras se materializaron y lo empalaron brutalmente en todo el abdomen haciendo que este soltara su espada y fuese lanzado contra un árbol.

El demonio dándole por muerto, decidió ir a por las presas que habían llamado su atención, tanta energía que conseguiría de los idiotas que perdían el tiempo dentro de ese edificio, tanta energía que obtendría.

"Vaya que eso dolió" dijo un molesto Dante al sentir el dolor de los ataques "Y quién diablos diría que puedes hacer eso, maldición" se quejó el peliblanco por no saber cómo se defendería el demonio.

Dicho demonio solo veía a Dante con un rostro pasivo, pero sus ojos mostraban curiosidad ya que nunca había enfrentado a un ser que no muriera en el primer ataque. "Tú... eres diferente" contestó el demonio con una voz muy suave y un volumen muy bajo y escuchándolo incluso parecía un susurro

"Ya era hora que hablaras" contesto el hijo de Sparda sin mostrar preocupación alguna "Ah, ya entiendo tu nombre" se burló Dante entendiendo el porqué de su nombre "Sabes, me vendría bien dejarme llevar por un rato, después de todo para eso me pagan" hablo Dante más para sí mismo que para el demonio.

Extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo la mano su espada voló hasta él, pero en vez de atacar nuevamente estela guardo colocándola en su espalda "Demonios, ustedes son muy molestos pero para alguien tan profesional como yo no es un problema" sonrió burlonamente el hibrido. "Ahora ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato" finalizó mientras tomaba una pose de artista marcial y dando pequeños saltos.

El demonio no se hizo esperar y lanzo sus sombras contra el humano con el objetivo de despedazarlo rápidamente y seguir con su objetivo, lo que no esperaba era que el humano colocara su brazo derecho frente a él un instante antes de que la sombra lo tocara y quede hecho no le pasara nada.

Dante simplemente detuvo el ataque y absorbió el daño, se limitó a ver con arrogancia el rostro de confusión del demonio "parece pare que al fin muestras más de ti, que te parece si seguimos conociéndote mejor" se burló Dante mientras una luz blanca envolvía su cuerpo, después del flash de luz se podía ver a Dante con unos guanteletes y unas rodilleras largas.

Estas armas eran los remanentes de Beowulf la bestia de luz y cómo el demonio, estas eran capaces de utilizar la luz en conjunto con el mano a mano para ser letales. Las armas eran simples en diseño, garras al final de cada mano y pie y unas líneas blancas que parecían pulsar por momentos.

"¿Qué te parece si uso agua contra fuego, huh?" Dijo el peli plata mientras hacia la seña de 'ven a mi' con sus dedos índice y medio, cosa que pareció enojar a la bestia, pues esta inicio con su ataque de forma brutal.

Sus sombras rodearon a Dante y empezaron a empalarlo, cada vez que era empalado este respondía con un tajo lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir la durísima sombra, eso era también gracias a su arma de luz.

El demonio se estaba frustrando por fallar en una tarea tan simple como un asesinato, ese niño lo estaba empujando demasiado y esa arma era suficiente para acabar con su sombra "¿Tú eres un ángel caído?" Preguntó el demonio tranquilamente mientras retrocedía para evitar el puño de Dante.

"No sé de qué hablas, solo sé que me estoy divirtiendo" contesto el hijo de Sparda con una pena inexistente y una gran euforia. Inmediatamente se lanzó contra el demonio con una gran velocidad. El demonio lo veía venir con gran facilidad y preparo Sus sombras, un momento antes de que Dante le diera un puñetazo en el rostro, el demonio sonrió de forma altanera y arrogante creyendo que sus sombras de encargaría de todo en ese momento.

La sombra iba dirigida a su cuello, planeaba cortarle la cabeza y aplastarla, tal vez así ya no se regeneraría de nuevo. Justo antes de hacer contacto pudo ver algo raro, vio como el ser de naturaleza extraña sonreía, pero fue una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos, más que un escalofrío, esa sonrisa le dio la sensación de que hasta él, un demonio, podía llorar.

Dante contemplaba la figura destrozada y desfigurada que quedaba del demonio. El combate «si se le podía llamar así» fue una pisoteada completa, en el peor momento su enemigo realizo que solo estaban jugando, que no lo veían como una amenaza, solo como un juguete.

"Vaya que diste pelea, no muchos de los tuyos lo hacen cuando saben que van a morir" dijo el mercenario-investigador privado mientras guardaba sus guanteletes. "Por ser el primero en divertirme en un rato te acabare rápido" dijo Dante mientras sacaba sus pistolas gemelas y las apuntaba al «rostro» del demonio "jaque mate amigo" y disparó. Lo que no se esperaba es que el charco de sombras y carne esquivara los disparos e intentara un ataque suicida.

La sombra intento absorber a Dante y llevárselo a la tumba, lo que no esperaba era que una esfera de energía demoníaca color azul saliera disparada por la ventana y lo impactara ferozmente en su débil cuerpo, cosa que acabo con él.

Dante observó todo con un rostro estupefacto al no saber qué diablos acababa de pasar, es decir, el demonio preparo un último ataque «cosa que ya esperaba» y cuándo iba a contra atacar una esfera de energía demoníaca de la nada y terminó su trabajó 'ahora que recuerdo, ellos aun están ahí' ciertamente Dante perdió noción del tiempo mientras jugaba.

Recordando que estaban dando un espectáculo a unos metros, decidió ver en que terminaría todo eso. Dando unos saltos para subir otra vez a la ventana entro justo a tiempo para ver cómo se juntaba el séquito de la princesa contra la heredera de los Sitri, solo para que se terminara el tiempo y el grupo de la princesa lo celebrara.

"Vaya que saben dar un show" comento al aire el albino mientras veía a los dos grupos retirarse del gimnasio. "Bueno, es hora de que yo también me largue, después de todo tengo que mover mis cosas, otra vez" comento de nuevo pero con un poco de aburrimiento y depresión por tener que hacer una tarea tan aburrida.

* * *

 **Ahora empecemos con los comentarios, por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, seguir y agregar a favoritos esta historia, realmente gracias.**

 **SantoryuSekai:** También he considerado la idea de darle Yamato a Dante pero eso seria pasarme, lo que digo es que si obtiene a Yamato no hay nada que lo pueda detener, esa arma esta OP.

 **mega float guest:** Gracias por tu comentario amigo, considero que me pase en flashbacks en capítulos anteriores pero en este y en el anterior no había casi ningún recuerdo y si, tienes razón, casi no cambie el pasado de Dante.

 **Heisen Graal:** Tu comentario me hizo la tarde el día que lo leí, estaba preocupado por no darle su personalidad a Dante como se debe, gracias a ti veo que lo estoy logrado de manera adecuada. Con respecto a lo de Eva, tengo planes para ella. Lo mismo va para la nobleza de Rias, quiero hacer algo nuevo y viejo al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, personas como tu son los que alientan a los demás a seguir esforzándose para hacer las cosas.

 **6caminosrikudoo:** Ese es Dante para ti amigo, un personaje que quieres ver en la vida real porque sabes que te llevarías bien con él. Por cierto, si vas a ver los walkthrough te recomiendo que empieces por el tercer juego, luego el primero, seguido del anime, continuas por el cuarto y finalizas con el segundo. También te recomiendo el manga, es un muy buen estilo con el que los dibujaron. Y realmente es muy difícil escribir en el celular :v

 **Max-Adventure:** Te comprendo totalmente viejo, que molesto que crean que DmC y DMC son lo mismo. Con respecto a la Universidad, mis exámenes terminaron y tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre así que tratare de actualizar mas rápido. Con respecto a la pareja, tengo a dos personajes en mente y de los cuales unos es mi personaje favorito de DxD, de hecho es la mas humana de toda la serie.

 **Legendof** : No te preocupes más, que aquí la tienes.

 **Espero que dejen sus comentarios e ideas, me gusta saber que piensan de esto y como creen que puede mejorar. Me despido gente.**


	5. El sueño y el juego

**Antes que nada, lamento la demora. Ocurrieron muchas cosas y no tenia el tiempo para escribir y/o publicar.**

 **Agradezco** **a todos lo que siguen esta historia. Lamento decirles que no podre subir capitulo durante el resto del mes, ya que estoy escribiendo mi arco original, el cual podrán ver cuando termine este.**

Su nombre sera dividido en partes, es decir dos capítulos de 12k cada uno o 4 de 3k o 3 de 4k (no se, escojan ustedes), pero el arco se llamara *******

 **Por cierto, este es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento. :V (por favor comenten o denle a favoritos/síganlo)**

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Dante acabo con el demonio de las sombras. Éste estaba terminando de desempacar las pocas cosas que llevo consigo a la casa de los Hyudou, los cuales demostraron una gran felicidad por tenerlo junto a ellos.

'Quién diría que me aprecian tanto' pensó el albino mientras se rascaba la cabeza 'son muy buenas personas'. Dante se estaba cambiando su ropa a sus pijamas, las cuales eran un bóxer negro, solamente.

Antes de ir a dormir el peliplata de dirigió al baño para hacer sus cosas en paz, cuando escucho unos murmullos en el cuarto cercano, cuarto que si recordaba bien, pertenecía al pervertido que tiene por amigo.

Dichos murmullos llamaron su atención, así que decidió acercarse para ver cuál era la situación, lo que no esperaba era que la puerta se abriera antes de que llegara a abrirla, al abrirse esta reveló a la figura de la ex-monja y al pervertido de su amigo, los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a Dante frente a ellos, ambos mostraron rostros de pena, vergüenza y un poco de envidia por parte de Issei.

"No sabía que ya se llevarán así" comento maliciosamente el peliplata con una sonrisa cínica mientras que Issei se excusaba diciendo que no pasaba nada y la rubia mostraba un rostro de confusión. "Disculpe Dante-san pero ¿Que hace aquí?" Preguntó Asia inocentemente mientras que el pervertido entraba en razón al ver a Dante en su casa también.

"¡¿Y por qué demonios estas en ropa interior?!" Exclamo el portador del Boosted Gear dándose cuenta del estado en el que estaba Dante mientras que Asia se sonrojaba al ver el cuerpo de Dante "¿Esto?, así duermo yo" respondió el hijo de Sparda tranquilamente.

"Eso no responde que haces aquí" contestó el peón a la vez que Dante se volteó en dirección al baño "pasaron cosas, cosas, cosas y ahora me quedaré en tu casa por unos días" contestó Dante mientras dejaba salir un bostezo "pero no te preocupes por tu chica, no te la voy a quitar" siguió el peli plata mientras le sonreía a Asia y le guiñaba el ojo. Cosa que enojo a Issei y se llevó a la ex-monja de la mano a su habitación.

Dante se limitó a reír mientras veía la escena, y a la «pareja» retirarse al cuarto de Asia. 'va a ser muy divertido estar aquí' pensó Dante antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

 **...**

"¿Bucho?" Pudo preguntar tontamente al ver a la belleza carmesí juntó a él. "Gracias Issei" contestó la pelirroja con un sonrojo en el rostro '¿acaso me voy a casar con Bucho?" Se preguntaba el peón hasta que vio como Rias se alejaba hasta pararse junto a alguien más.

Era una persona alta, de cabellos blancos, vestía una gran gabardina roja, unas botas de cuero negras y guantes negros, las mangas de la gabardina estaban subidas y se podía ver una camisa negra de mangas largas.

'¿Que está pasando?' Se preguntó con un rostro lleno de confusión, mientras el cura finalizaba la ceremonia con "puede besar a la novia", en ese instante los novios se pusieron frente a frente. Observando al novio Issei se dio cuenta de que esa persona era...

En un instante todo se puso negro, todos habían desaparecido y él pudo escuchar una voz "Parece que no te diviertes, basura". 'Esa voz, la conozco' pensó el castaño viendo a sus alrededores, mientras que frente a él unas llamas aparecieron de la nada y una silueta se formó en ellas "He estado tratando de hablarte desde hace mucho, pero un debilucho como tú no era capaz de escucharme"

"Al fin y al cabo fui colocado en ti por aquel al que debes enfrentar" siguió la figura con una voz que demandaba respeto y poder.

"¡Oye!" Grito el castaño confundido por la figura. "¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó con un poco de vacilación.

"Eso ya lo sabes, ¿No es así compañero?" fue la respuesta de la imponente figura, mientras sus ojos brillaban y el brazo del peón se transformaba en su Boosted Gear.

Issei se despertó sujetando su brazo izquierdo mientras sudaba frío recordando el sueño tan raro y tan real que había tenido hace unos momentos. 'Solo fue un sueño' pensó el castaño mientras daba un suspiró.

 **Horas más tarde...**

Dante se levantaba perezosamente del futon en el cuál había pasado la noche, lentamente se dirigió al baño, a la vez que veía lo tranquila de su mañana, cosa rara a su parecer pues este se encuentra en casa de alguien más.

Percatándose de la hora noto a que se debía tanta quietud. Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, cosa que explicaba mucho.

Después de acabar con su desayuno el hijo de Sparda se dirigió fuera de la casa de los Hyudou para pasar el rato en la heladería que encontró la última vez…

Ya en el lugar este pidió su postre favorito, el sunday de fresa. El albino disfrutaba tranquilamente su postre o así era hasta que un hombre se sentó en la misma mesa que él. Dicho personaje era alto con el cabello negro y rubio y una barba negra bien cuidada, portaba una gabardina color vino tinto y un pantalón gris junto a zapatos color café.

"Pero que buenos refrigerios venden aquí, ¿no crees?" Preguntó repentinamente el sujetó sin ver a Dante directamente "puedes apostarlo" contestó desinteresadamente el peli plata mientras seguía con lo suyo.

"Dime muchacho, ¿qué me recomendarías en tan perfecto día?" Preguntó de nuevo tratando de empezar una conversación "Mira amigo" contestó el peli plata mientras dejaba la cuchara a un lado "No sé quién eres o que quieres pero déjame disfrutar mi helado" finalizó aburrido el híbrido.

"Uno de esos entonces" contestó el hombre sin darle importancia a las palabras de Dante a la vez que pedía un sunday de fresa, Dante le restó importancia a esto y siguió con su amado postre.

Después de unos minutos y un helado casi finalizado, Dante escucho la voz del sujeto nuevamente "Ese es un hermoso collar el que llevas ahí" comentó casi burlándose el hombre, a lo que Dante se percató que, en efecto, el collar o mejor dicho la mitad del amuleto estaba fuera de la correa de su gabardina, colgando a vista de cualquier persona.

Dante mostró un rostro serio mientras observaba de nueva cuenta a su indeseado acompañante "¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó con interés el último hijo de Sparda.

"Verás" contestó el hombre mayor mientras disfrutaba los restos de su helado "Nunca había visto un collar tan llamativo como ese, siempre pensé que eran algo como una reliquia o un tesoro" finalizó este mientras terminaba su helado.

"¿Puedo preguntar dónde conseguiste tal artefacto?" Preguntó el hombre misterioso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba propina "Eso no te importa" contestó el albino con seriedad en su rostro, cosa realmente rara de su parte.

"Bueno, no importa" contestó el sujetó mientras se retiraba del lugar "Un gusto conocerte, albino" finalizó el sujetó antes de salir por la puerta.

Dante solo bajo la vista mientras sujetaba su amuleto con una mano y le dedicaba unos segundos, después procedió a colocar nuevamente tras la correa de su gabardina y dejando salir una sonrisa cínica 'esto se está poniendo mejor cada día' pensó tranquilamente mientras acababa con su postre.

Después de terminar el postre Dante estuvo de vago en el parqué cercano durante unas horas, sentir la naturaleza era algo que realmente nunca intento hacer y ahora noto que tampoco era lo suyo. Viendo el anochecer decidió que era tiempo de irse.

Poco después inició su marcha a su antigua casa, solo para ver cómo iban las reparaciones del lugar, lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con cierto demonio de cabellos plateados.

"En serio que no esperaba verte hoy" comentó Dante al ver a su invitada nuevamente en su casa "De hecho ya no quería verte otra vez" finalizó con un suspiro

"¿Por qué esa expresión joven Dante?" Preguntó la mucama con un rostro que mostraba el mismo cansancio que Dante "Vaya, vaya, es bueno ver un cambió en ese rostro de piedra" se burló Dante al ver una expresión diferente en la mucama por primera vez.

"Pero ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde y destrozada casa?" Pregunto sarcásticamente el peli plata olvidando el aburrido día que había tenido. "Sirzechs-sama ha empezado a realizar su jugada y espera que usted pueda ayudarle con lo que planea hacer" dijo la mucama mientras veía los destrozos del lugar.

"¿Si quiero seguir obteniendo mi paga no me puedo negar o sí?" Preguntó Dante con sarcasmo sabiendo bien la respuesta "¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?" Preguntó de nuevo mientras buscaba comida en el refrigerador.

"Necesitamos que esté presente en una reunión entre herederos de dos clanes mañana en los cuarteles de Rias-sama" respondió la mucama volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo "Y Sirzechs-sama quiere que usted al tanto de lo que se acuerde y que actúe de ser necesaria una intervención diferente a la mía" finalizó la mucama mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro.

"Ya veo" dijo Dante mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano y utilizaba la otra de soporte "pero quiero saber algo ¿Para qué me necesitan en una reunión se demonios, a menos que quieran que los cace a todos?" Pregunto con cinismo y burla el peliblanco.

"Como le dije joven Dante, queremos que esté presente por cualquier problema que surja y necesitamos un testigo creíble para declarar en caso de necesitarse" respondió tranquilamente la hermosa mucama.

El peliplata menor dio un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca 'La paga es buena después de todo' pensó Dante recordando lo mucho que ha ganado en el poco tiempo

"Qué más da" contestó el híbrido finalizó el peli plata saliendo del lugar 'pero sí que eres aburrida' pensó Dante alejándose en caminó a su hogar momentáneo con los Hyudou.

Al entrar a la casa de los Hyudou decidió acomodarse en el sofá de la sala, que era su lugar favorito, pero antes de hacerlo paso a la cocina para tomar unos aperitivos y disfrutarlos con una buena película.

El peliplata estaba cambiando tranquilamente los canales de la televisión hasta que vio a la señora Hyudou con unas toallas en mano y en camino al segundo piso.

Pocos momentos después escucho los regaños y las disculpas que tenían lugar arriba. Muerto del aburrimiento por no encontrar nada nuevo en la televisión, decidió darle una pequeña visita a su vecino de habitación.

Mientras se acercaba a las gradas sintió unas energías demoníacas provenir de arriba, a sabiendas que habían dos demonios arriba esto no le sorprendió pero le dio curiosidad del porqué de hacer algo como utilizar magia cerca de sus padres.

Estando frente a la puerta pudo escuchar el grito de Issei, lo más extraño era que estaba llamando a su presidenta, así que cómo el joven amable y atento que es, decidió abrir la puerta sin escrúpulo alguno. Lo que vio fue algo que no se esperaba.

La belleza carmesí de la Academia estaba en bragas y siendo abrazada por el pervertido de su amigo sobre la cama, por otro lado estaba la persona que tanto conocía y le aburría al mismo tiempo, la mucama de los Gremory y la heredera misma tenían una pequeña discusión sobre cosas que no le importaban a Dante y todo apuntaba a que no habían notado su presencia aun, o eso creyó hasta que...

"Incluso los demonios de alto rango no se pueden dar el lujo de dejar la reina invulnerable, eso es muy arriesgado" finalizó la mucama hacia la heredera "Por otro lado" hablo llamando la atención de los dos tortolos y de su inesperado espectador "La próxima vez que quiera entrar a un lugar privado, por favor, toque la puerta Joven Tony" dijo la hermosa demonio de cabellos plateados refiriéndose a Dante, quien estaba a punto de irse del lugar.

"¿Tony/Dante?" Preguntaron ama y sirviente al unísono volviendo la cabeza para ver a su invitado mientras el joven peliplata se daba la espalda y levantaba las manos diciendo "Sabes que, no quiero saber y no me interesa, solo llámame cuando sea necesario" finalizó el hijo de Sparda alejándose en camino al sofá nuevamente.

Tal aparición alarmó a Rias "¿Por qué esta él aquí?" Preguntó esta con seriedad "Es un invitado de Sirzechs-sama, recuerda Rias- ojou?" Dijo la Lucifuge con su seriedad natural.

Lo que prosiguió fue un beso en la mejilla de Issei por parte de la heredera Gremory con la esperanza de que eso calmara lo que fuese que había iniciado, dejando a este en shock.

En el instante ambas demonios se retiraron por medio de un círculo mágico dejando al peón con shock y confusión de todo lo que había pasado, incluso olvidando la intrusión de cierta persona albina.

 **Al día siguiente...**

La mañana fue incómoda, al menos para Issei lo fue ya que el dúo de extranjeros hablaban felizmente, incluso parecían una pareja, cosa que le daba envidia al castaño hasta que recordaba la noche anterior y se le pasaba.

Aun así sentía los nervios de ver a su Rey ya que no sabía cómo seguiría todo en el grupo, pero mientras pensaba en que hacer recordó un dato importante de la noche anterior, la hermosa mucama conocía a Dante lo cual era imposible ya que era un demonio y Dante un humano.

"Dante" dijo nerviosamente el castaño, a la vez que llamaba la atención del peliplata y la monja "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?" Preguntó con más nervios el peón a lo que el albino contestó de una forma que no esperaba "Si, estaba viendo una película con la hermosa Asia Argento" contestó burlonamente el peliplata con la verdad, puesto que la noche anterior (después del pequeño problema con los demonios) vio una película con la hermosa ex-monja la cual no podía dormir.

Asia al escuchar como la llamo Dante se sonrojo, por otro lado la mente de Isse hizo 'clic' y se dio cuenta que Dante estaba pasando más tiempo con Asia que él mismo Issei.

"Estoy agradecido con Dios por tan maravillosa amiga" dijo cínica e irónicamente el híbrido mientras se reía, el problema fue que el dúo de sirvientes les dio una pequeña migraña al escuchar que mencionaran a Dios frente a ellos.

Dante los observó con detenimiento para entender el porqué de la repentina acción y como todo un científico poniendo a prueba una teoría hizo lo mejor para obtener resultados "Dios" dijo el peliblanco acercándose al dúo de sirvientes los cuales retrocedieron al escuchar la palabra.

'pero que rayos' pensó el híbrido viéndolos hasta que la voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos "Podrías dejar de decir esa palabra" dijo o casi ordenó el peón, por su parte Dante estaba satisfecho con el descubrimiento así que se calló.

 **...**

El trío siguió el camino a la academia en un silencio incómodo por lo ocurrido momentos atrás, el silencio no le importaba a Dante realmente, de hecho, le servía para pensar en cómo iban las cosas en su casa, hasta que recordó algo importante.

"Oigan, deje algo muy importante en mi casa" dijo el peli plata deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta "Los veo después en la academia" finalizó el híbrido echándose a correr en dirección a su casa, mientras Issei y Asia se quedaban perplejos por la velocidad a la que su compañero desapareció.

 **...**

Momentos después de separarse del dúo de sirvientes Dante llegó a su antigua casa, la cual parecía estar a punto de terminar, pero el motivo por el que regreso apresurada mente fue por su collar, el único recuerdo de su madre y la mitad de la llave al infierno.

'¿Como pude dejarlo aquí?' Se preguntó el hijo de Sparda mientras se colocaba el collar de nuevo, no sin antes verlo con nostalgia y recordar a su familia…

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenía que estar presente en una reunión "dijo para si Dante mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón "Unos minutos de retrasó no son nada" dijo este al aire mientras retomaba su marcha.

 **...**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Isse llegó a la academia, más específicamente, al club de ocultismo, en el que se llevaba a cabo una reunión.

"Señorita" dijo la hermosa mucama, llamando la atención de Rias "A vista de que nuestro invitado no se encuentra con nosotros, será mejor que empecemos" hablo con tranquilidad mientras veía la puerta con poca expectativa.

Rias se limitó a dejar salir un quejido sin decir nada, mientras que la mucama tomaba la palabra otra vez, o eso parecía hasta que la princesa carmesí alzo su mano para indicarle a la mucama que se detuviera.

"La verdad es que…" la heredera de los Gremory fue interrumpida cuándo un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, pero no era un circulo de los Gremory, este era diferente y de el empezaron a salir chispas, el dúo de sirvientes nuevos se preguntaban quien saldría de el, hasta que su presidenta dijo una sola palabra "...Phenex"

Del círculo mágico salió una figura rodeada por llamas tan calientes que el único peón sentía como se quemaba su piel. Cuando la figura extendió los brazos las llamas de apagaron.

"Fuu, hace mucho que no vengo a este asqueroso lugar" se escuchó a la figura masculina, quién se podía ver mejor. Un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y alocados, un traje rojo con una camisa blanca por fuera y desabotonada en la altura del pecho. El nuevo personaje vio por todos lados dentro de la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la princesa carmesí, Rías Gremory.

"Mi amada Rías, he venido por ti" dijo el nuevo invitado.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el castaño se quedó boquiabierto. 'prometido...' fue lo único en su mente.

 **...**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Dante retomo su marcha a la academia, el problema es el pequeño desvío que realizó.

El joven peli plata caminaba sin preocupación de lo que pasara mientras devoraba los restos de la pizza que compro unos momentos atrás, pero dejando todo eso de lado, Dante se encontraba dentro de la academia nuevamente y en camino al club de lo oculto.

El joven hijo de Eva estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del club cuándo sintió la energía de dos demonios del otro lado, cosa que lo ínsito más a abrir la puerta.

 **En ese mismo momento...**

..."Sabes Rias, yo también soy un demonio de clase alta y porto el apellido Phenex. No puedo dejar que alguien manche ese apellido, ni siquiera tú" dijo Raiser mientras se ponía de pie "odio el mundo humano, ¡su viento y su fuego están sucios y para un demonio como yo que representa el fuego y el viento ese es algo inaceptable!" Exclamó con enojo el segundo hijo de la casa de Phenex a la vez que llamas se formaban junto a él.

"Te llevaré conmigo al infierno, así tenga que quemar a tus sirvientes" dijo raicero, mientras las llamas y las chispas se extendían por toda la habitación.

Rias al ver que las cosas se descontrolaría expulso su poder para hacerle ver a Raiser que no lo tendría nada fácil. 'Ese poder es mayor al ángel caído al que me enfrente' pensó el único peón de la sala al ver sus poderes y así seguiría hasta que el instinto asesino de Raiser lo golpeo de lleno.

'Esta sensación' pensó con temor el castaño 'es más de lo que puedo soportar' siguió el pensamiento mientras que su cuerpo se erizaba y lo inquietaba a la vez, cosa que también afecto a la alfil del grupo, la cual tomo peor las cosas.

Y las cosas se hubieran puesto peor de no ser por una persona, se escuchó la tranquila voz de Grayfia en el salón "Ojou-sama, Raiser-Sama, por favor cálmense." Dijo con seriedad y planeaba continuar hablando hasta que se abrió la puerta.

"Oh vamos aguafiestas" se escuchó la voz arrogante de otro peli plata "Deja que continúen", al escuchar esa voz todos (excepto la mucama) voltearon a ver al invitado en la puerta. Alguien que Raiser desconocía completamente y que era un misterio para la mayoría del club de ocultismo.

"Dante-san" se escuchó la voz de Asia "¿Que hace aquí?" pregunto esta con nerviosismo, mientras que Rias le daba una mirada rápida a su alfil se escuchó la voz del peli plata nuevamente "Ah, yo estoy aquí para divertirme un poco, mi querida Asia" contesto burlonamente, pero la portadora del Twilight Healing no perdió los nervios.

"Basta" se escuchó la voz de Raiser molesto "¡¿Quién es este bufón que se atreve a interrumpimos?!" exclamo enojado el hijo de Phenex.

"Tranquila gallina de fuego" contesto sin problemas Dante, quien se dirigió al sofá para tomar asiento y agarrar una taza de té, de las que se encontraban en la mesa.

"Mmmm, que bueno esta esté té" dijo el hibrido después de tomar un sorbo "¿Quién lo preparo?" pregunto sin una pena en el mundo.

'Listo, ya está, Dante está muerto' pensaba Issei mientras veía a su amigo con una actitud completamente despreocupada, mientras que los otros miembros del club de lo oculto lo veían con curiosidad pues ya sabían que era un demonio.

"¡suficiente!" grito Raiser "Te atreviste a insultarme y eso no es algo que se pueda perdonar" dijo molesto el rubio "¡Acabare contigo ahora mismo!" grito molesto mientras las llamas retomaban fuerza y era más intensas que antes, al igual que su instinto asesino, el cual mando a sus rodillas a Issei y causo que Asia se desmayara.

Pero antes de que Raiser atacara se escuchó la voz de la mucama nuevamente "Raiser-sama" dijo con tranquilidad "Si usted ataca a esta persona no me hare responsable de lo que le ocurra…" pero antes de que finalizara fue interrumpida por Phenex "Claro que no te harás responsable, yo me hare cargo de tirar su cuerpo" dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

"Raiser-sama, me refería a que no me haría cargo de lo que le pase a usted" dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad la mucama.

Al escuchar esas palabras las llamas desaparecieron y los miembros del club de lo oculto se quedaron inmóviles, tales palabras los dejaron en shock, incluso el arrogante de Raiser se quedó inmóvil, bien sabía el que una orden/petición de la Reina más poderosa debía ser cumplida, era tonto desafiar tal poder, pero que ella optara por no entrometerse en una batalla era algo alarmante. Siguiendo tal pensamiento el Phenex opto por calmarse también.

Rias al escuchar eso solo podía pensar en el posible poder del joven que se encontraba sentado en su sofá tomando té tan tranquilamente, mientras que Raiser le daba otra mirada al peli plata.

"Si ya terminamos con esto, seguiremos con la junta" hablo nuevamente la hermosa Grayfia, mientras que el club de lo oculto se calmaba un poco al igual que Raiser.

"Ahora que todas las partes están aquí se discutirán los planes acordados" hablo Grayfia para todos.

"ojou-sama se niega al compromiso y Raiser-sama quiere casarse cuanto antes" resumió con seriedad "llegando a esto Sirzechs-Sama dio la opción de que se celebre un Rating game para decidir que parte obtendrá lo que quiere." Finalizo esta, a la vez que Rias se sorprendía de lo que escuchaba, ella era un demonio joven y sin experiencia para participar en el Rating game.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" dijo Rias con determinación "Raiser, arreglemos esto en un Rating game"

Al escuchar esas palabras Raiser dejo salir una Sonrisa.

"Phew, ¿En verdad accedes a esto?" pregunto Raiser totalmente confiado "A mí no me importa, ya que soy un demonio de edad madura y ya he participado en juegos oficiales. Sin mencionar que he ganado la mayoría de ellos" dijo con seguridad y arrogancia "¿Sabiendo eso, realmente quieres jugar, Rias?" pregunto con altanería el Phenex.

"Lo hare. ¡Te destruiré Raiser!" contesto Rias con más determinación que antes.

"Por mi está bien. Si ganas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si gano, te casaras con migo inmediatamente" dijo con tranquilidad Raiser.

Ambos se veían directamente a los ojos con, una con determinación mientras el otro con confianza y arrogancia.

"Entendido, yo, Grayfia, confirmo la opinión de ambas partes. Estaré a cargo del juego entre los dos."

Ambos demonios de clase alta asintieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Siendo así, le informare a ambas casas lo acordado" dijo la mucama con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **Ahora con los comentarios.** (a nadie le gusto ;-;)

 **Guest:** No te preocupes amigo, no planeo abandonar tan fácilmente.

 **THE GOD OF DEATH AND VENGANCE:** It's like I said in he imbox, in english it's trash, but in spanish is like "meh... okay it passes", so I invite you to try and read it in spanish if you want/know spanish. Anyway, hope to see you later.

 **Heisen Heinessen:** ¿Soy yo el que lo recuerda mal o te cambiaste el nombre?, como sea. Gracias por animarme, realmente te lo agradezco. Con respecto a lo del capitulo anterior,era muy corto, espero que con este pueda satisfacer el deseo de muchos por leer una historia larga y buena. Espero no haber cometido faltas de ortografía en este capitulo, si es así lo siento.

Ademas comparto tu ideología **RULE OF COOL.** Y odio a los escritores que solo usan a los personajes como su Gary Stu o Mary Sue, es muy molesto.

 **Con esto me despido, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Nos vemos.**


	6. El Juego Empieza

**Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la demora, todos sabemos que la vida golpea pero cuando a alguien le gusta algo, lo hace.**

 **Quiero que sepan que los dos capítulos publicados eran uno mismo pero decidí partirlo para no agobiar a nadie.**

 **El motivo de mi demora fue en parte por la vida real y porque me tope con una de las mejores novelas visuales jamas creadas: Dies Irae. Quiero comentarles también que planeo un FF de Dies Irae x XXXX y que probablemente salga unos días después de que vean este capitulo.**

* * *

"Dante… ¿podrías explicarnos lo que paso?" pregunto preocupada y nerviosa cierta ex monja.

" _mmm"_ conjuro el peli plata mientras caminaba por delante del dúo de sirvientes, quienes aún se hallaban preocupados por la reunión de hace unos momentos.

"No lo creo" dijo mientras pausaba "… dejemos esto para otra ocasión" hablo Dante con esperanza de cambiar la conversación.

"Esto es malo" susurraba para sí mismo cierto castaño "Si perdemos, las cosas se pondrán difíciles y no podré estar con bucho y entonces…" susurraba para si el único peón de Rias.

"Hey" se escuchó la voz tranquila y arrogante del hibrido delante de ellos "no te deprimas, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien" dijo el hijo de Eva dándole una sonrisa a los nuevos demonios.

"Además, la princesa no se quedara de brazos cruzados y menos por la oportunidad que le presento la gallina de fuego" hablo Dante con seguridad.

"Tienen una 10 días para entrenar, si yo fuera ustedes los aprovecharía" dijo el peli plata para levantarles el ánimo 'En realidad no creo que entrenaría' pensó dante en todas las cosas que haría, como dormir o comer o dormir.

 **…** **...**

Por otra parte se dejaba ver una discusión un poco fuera de control.

"¿A qué te refieres con que **_él_** se encargara de todo?" preguntaba la hermosa joven de cabellos carmesí, mientras le dedicaba una mirada molesta a otra mujer aún más bella.

"Como le dije ojou-sama" se escuchaba la voz de otra mujer "Sirzechs-sama ha decidido que si usted y su nobleza se encuentran por vencedores usted será completamente libre hasta que otro noble la rete por su mano"

"Pero eso es algo injusto Grayfia" dijo con enojo y unos ojos llorosos "Finalmente me librare de este arreglo tan nefasto y ¿para qué?" pregunto dándose la vuelta y dedicándole el resto de su enojo a la pared detrás de ella.

"Para que venga otro y otro más con la esperanza de obtenerme" dijo con tristeza la pelirroja mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su bien desarrollado busto.

"Ojou-sama, confíe en su hermano para esto" dijo la hermosa Grayfia mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Ahora, si me disculpa, debo de ir e informar a las casas sobre lo decidido este día" finalizo la mucama mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico y dejaba a la joven heredera con sus pensamientos.

"Ara…" se escuchó la voz de otra persona "Así que, ¿estamos atrapados eh?" se dejó ver la hermosa onee-sama de la academia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y maestra.

"Pero confió en que podamos salir de esta, ¿no lo crees Rias?" dijo con esperanza y ánimos para su mejor amiga, pero la respuesta que recibió no era lo que esperaba.

"No" se escuchó la dulce voz de Rias, quien se dio la vuelta para encarar a su mejor amiga y confidente. "No solo saldremos de esto" se escuchó su voz más calmada "Nos encargaremos de que nadie más se atreva a retarnos" su voz se llenaba de determinación y esperanza "Les demostraremos nuestro poder y sabrán que nadie más tiene oportunidad para vencernos" dijo con su determinación renovada.

Akeno solo pudo contemplar como su mejor amiga se proponía tal tarea, cosa nada fácil pues mucho en el inframundo buscaban alianzas con los Gremory y la ventaja que les traería tener a tal belleza de premio junto a las conexiones.

 **..…**

A la mañana siguiente Dante se encontraba disfrutando un momento de paz (flojera) en la sala de la casa de los Hyoudou, junto a su amado Sunday de fresa y una buena película. Todo apuntaba a que su día iba a ser tranquilo y lo podría disfrutar (dormir todo el día) al máximo.

En verdad la cosa no pudo ser peor, primero el grito de Asia arriba, tal parece que cierto pervertido la estaba molestando, lo que en realidad resulto en el grito de Issei por ser visto desnudo y un poco de historia masculina para que la inocente ex – moja conociera a los hombres.

Poco después la rara desaparición del dúo de demonios de la casa, cosa que tal vez se debía a su pequeño juego en unos días

'Me pregunto a donde diablos habrán ido' pensaba el hibrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por otra lado los padres de Ise parecían no darse cuenta de que su hijo y su invitada estaban ausentes, cosa que Dante sospecho era algún hechizo.

"Dante" se escuchó la voz de la madre de Issei "¿Que te gustaría comer este día?" pregunto esta con cariño, cosa que golpeo a Dante "Supongo que a Issei no le importara cambiar un poco lo que comemos siempre" hablo con ese calor maternal que Dante había olvidado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo muy simple y a la vez muy difícil de comprender.

'¿ _Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le pregunto qué quería comer?'_

 _'_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dio algo con amor?'_

 _'_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupó por su bien_?'

Estas eran las cosas que pasaron por la mente del pequeño peli plata, su vida había sido un desastre desde aquel incidente hace diez años pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

Hasta este punto nunca había pensado en la familia Hyuodou, como una manera de sustituir la propia, no, jamás existiría alguien capaz de suplantar a su madre y a su hermano pero tal vez podrían disminuir esa sensación dentro de Dante.

Así que en vez de ir con la típica respuesta desinteresada de "Lo que sea" o "Una pizza seria genial" decidió ir con algo nuevo para él.

"¿Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ustedes quieren?" respondió el joven hijo de Eva, con la esperanza de regresar un poco de lo que le habían dado los Hyudou.

"Ohohoho" rio tranquilamente la señora Hyuodou "Eres un buen chico Dante" dijo con algo de felicidad en su rostro "Pero esta vez es algo para ti, así que dime ¿Qué te gustaría?" pregunto nuevamente la amable señora.

"Bien, ya que lo pone así" dijo Dante mientras pensaba que es lo que le gustaría comer "Una pizza estaría genial" al parecer los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente.

 **…** **.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que el entrenamiento de la Corte de Rias había empezado.

Grayfia, encargada por Sirzechs para supervisar su progreso desde la sombras, regresaba al inframundo para Informar los avances.

"Grayfia-chan, ya no quiero continuar" decía el actual Lucifer con un rostro decaído y hundido en una pila de papeleo.

"Por favor, sálvame de esta muerte inminente" rogo el demonio más " ** _poderoso"_** mientras le lanzaba una mirada de perro lastimado a su esposa.

Muestras esta solo mantenía su rostro estoico ante los intentos fallidos de Sirzechs para librarse de sus labores como Satán.

"Sirzechs-sama" dijo peligrosamente la hermosa mucama mientras caminaba hacia la figura temblorosa del satán carmesí "Usted tiene trabajo que hacer, por favor termínelo" dijo con una voz casi sepulcral y un rostro libre de emoción alguna.

Sirzechs solo podía temblar ante la visión de su esposa haciéndolo sufrir por no realizar su trabajo como es debido.

"Oh mi amada Grayfia, no te preocupes por todo esto" dijo con el poco valor que pudo juntar "Lo terminare hoy mismo" dijo mientras temblaba y con la esperanza de que se tragara la farsa.

La hermosa mucama solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro mientras que Sirzechs se desplomo en su silla al ver que se había salvado de un regaño y un posible castigo.

El rostro de Sirzechs cambio rápidamente a uno de seriedad e interés mientras continúo la conversación con Grayfia "¿Cómo se encuentra su entrenamiento?" pregunto este con un poco de nerviosismo bien disimulado.

"Me temo que el nivel que han demostrado no es el suficiente para derrotar al amo Phenex, pero el portador del Sacred Gear tiene la oportunidad de lograr conseguir el siguiente nivel" dijo con seriedad.

"Pero se necesita de un disparado emocional para que **él** esté dispuesto a conseguirlo" finalizo el reporte mientras veía al Lucifer pensar en qué hacer.

'¿Qué hare si es que eso pasa…?' pensaba con nerviosismo el Lucifer

"No nos arriesgaremos a que _eso_ pase" dijo con resolución Sirzechs "Si ellos no son capaces de vencer, entonces sacaremos nuestro As bajo la manga" dijo relajándose un poco en su silla.

"Grayfia, por favor, ve con **él** y quiero que le informes de la situación y de lo que quiero que haga" dijo con pesadez el primogénito de la casa Gremory.

'Pensar que pudimos llegar a esto'

"Esta será su misión o mejor, yo mismo le informare de esto…" dijo el actual Lucifer con seriedad

 **…** **..**

 ** _Dos días después…_**

Dante se encontraba por el parque dando un pequeño paseo, pensando sobre su negocio y su pequeña misión en Japón.

De camino a su pizzería favorita se encontró con alguien a quien realmente no esperaba.

"¿Qué es lo que su real majestad quiere con un plebeyo como yo?" pregunto arrogantemente en hijo de Sparda mientras veía como el Pelirrojo se le acercaba.

"Oh, ha pasado algo que perturbe al gran hijo de Sparda o gran Dante" dijo juguetonamente el Lucifer mientras veía la sonrisa de Dante.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Dante dejando un poco la arrogancia, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Sirzechs, pues este sabía que la actitud del peli plata se mantendría imperturbable casi siempre.

Pero decidió no decir nada al respecto "Directo al punto, me gusta eso" dijo el Satán carmesí.

"No planeo alargar esta cita y no tengo el tiempo para ella tampoco" dijo con un poco de nerviosismo el Lucifer.

"Si Grayfia se entera de que me escape de la oficina me colgara vivo y me desollara" dijo con temor mientras el sudor recorría su frente.

Dante solo le dedico un rostro inexpresivo que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada.

El actual Maou solo pudo ver como se burlaban de él impotentemente.

"Dante" hablo nuevamente llamando la atención del joven caza demonios "Como sabes mi hermana tiene un Raiting Game en unos días" tragando un poco de saliva se acercó al joven y le explico la situación, otra vez.

"Entiendo que estés preocupado y todo, pero todo eso ya lo sabía y la verdad no me afecta en nada y tampoco al trato que hicimos" dijo el peli plata con toda la razón del mundo.

"La razón de que viniera aquí" dijo el pelirrojo "Es porque quiero hacer un nuevo trato o mejor dicho, contratar tus servicios para otra misión" hablo con seriedad mezclada con nerviosismo, pues sabía que el mercenario se negaría tan pronto escuchara la propuesta.

"Es porque quiero que intervengas en el juego de Rias" dijo resulto el Lucifer.

Dante solo lo vio como un bobo pues lo que solicito era algo tan sencillo para el y de hecho lo haría incluso para divertirse, el problema es que esa no era toda la petición.

"Pero para hacerlo debes de presentarte formalmente como el hijo de Sparda" continuo el Satán carmesí, con algo de preocupación, pues revelar la existencia de un descendiente de Sparda sería un shock para el mundo sobrenatural.

Aunque la parte racional de sí mismo se encontraba nublada por la idea de que alguien estuviera con su preciada hermana menor, la simple mención de que alguien tocara e intimara con Rías era más que suficiente para que su sangre hirviera y su razón se nublara.

Acercándose al joven le susurro el detalle final de su "magnifico" plan.

"¡De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso!" exclamo Dante.

"No, no, no" dijo Dante a la vez que negaba con los brazos

"¿Pero porque no?" pregunto decaído el Satán.

"Ahh, por favor, soy un caza demonios" replico el peli plata "dejarme contratar por uno para proteger a otro es más de lo que hubiera hecho por uno hace un año atrás" finalizo Dante

"Está bien Dante" Dijo Sirzechs dándole la espalda "Pero como **último** descendiente de Sparda, estas invitado a ver el Raiting Game" finalizo este antes de desaparecer a través de un circulo de transportación.

Mientras Dante pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa en el rostro del Satán carmesí.

 **…** **..**

El día finalmente había llegado, el Rating Game se celebraría hoy.

Durante los días anteriores Dante había regresado a la antigua casa de su madre, la cual finalmente había sido reparada.

Ya se acercaba la medianoche, cuando un círculo de transporte de los Gremory se formó en su triste sala y quien salió era quien más o menos esperaba ver.

"Joven Dante" dijo la esposa de Sirzechs "he venido a llevarlo a presenciar el juego" dijo con tranquilidad y lo que Dante

Distinguió como enojo 'probablemente porque me rehúse a la petición anterior' pensó el joven hibrido.

"Está bien" dijo el peli plata dejando salir un suspiro "Vamos cuando quieras" replico mientras tomaba su '"guitarra"', cosa

Que llamo la atención de la mucama, pues tal parecía que Sirzechs tenía razón.

 **…** **.**

Pocos minutos antes de las 12:00 A.M.

En el club de lo oculto se encontraba la nobleza de Rias Gremory, apunto de enfrentarse a su primer Rating Game, aunque no oficial era el punto clave de todos ellos, pues era su presentación al inframundo como la nueva generación.

El tiempo parecía moverse de forma lenta y preocupante, mientras los miembros del equipo Gremory no mostraban mayor incomodidad, sin contar a el dúo de demonios, quienes se encontraban nerviosos.

Kiba estaba tranquilamente esperando la hora junto a Koneko quien pasaba el tiempo leyendo un libro.

Mientras la cabecilla y su reina se encontraban tomando el té sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Al faltar diez minutos apareció un círculo mágico del suelo, de este salió Grayfia y una figura tras de ella, pero no se distinguía por la luz.

Cuando la luz disminuyo, se pudo apreciar a Dante, quien dejaba ver un poco de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Al ver a dante presente, la mayoría de los miembros del club se impresionaron, pues no esperaban que el estuviera con ellos.

La primera persona en salir del shock fue Issei, quien solo podía preguntarse qué hacia su viejo amigo allí.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó la voz de Grayfia "¿Están todos listos?" pregunto esta mientras observaba a todos los miembros del club "Estamos a punto de comenzar" dijo esta después de confirmar la presencia de todos.

"Cuando sea hora del encuentro, serán transportados en este círculo mágico" dijo la mucama mientras señalaba al círculo tras ella "el lugar del encuentro es una zona creada por los Maous para estos encuentros, por lo tanto serán capaces de luchar con todo su poder sin temor a daños colaterales así que por favor, luchen con todo lo que tienen" dijo la mucama y todos parecieron entender el mensaje; darlo todo y ganar.

Mientras los últimos minutos pasaban Issei recordó algo que le menciono Rias hace tiempo

"ehhmmm... bucho" dijo tímidamente el único peón llamando la atención de la princesa carmesí

"¿qué sucede Ise?" dijo la hermosa joven con una voz que inducia tranquilidad y otras cosas.

"Bucho menciono que tenía otro alfil, ¿dónde está?" pregunto con nervios el castaño, pues el tiempo se agotaba y cualquier fuerza que pudieran utilizar seria de mucha ayuda.

Dejando salir un suspiro Rias decidió responderle a su lindo peón "Desafortunadamente el otro alfil es incapaz de participar" Rias dijo con algo de lejanía en su vista, además de ver cuidadosamente al peli plata, quien se encontraba tomando té con su actitud del " _al demonio le importara"._

"Este Rating Game es especial" hablo la mucama después de un rato "No solo será transmitido para las casas involucradas, sino que Los Maous también serán espectadores" hablo tranquilamente la reina más poderosa.

"Además" dijo nuevamente alertando a los miembros de la nobleza "Raiser-sama quiere hacer público el evento" finalizo Grayfia.

"¿Los Maou-sama vendrán a vernos?" pregunto Ise, poniéndose aún más nervioso que antes. La idea de que los señores del inframundo vengan a deleitarse con un show como el de ellos indicaba que era de importancia.

Mientras Rias estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. 'Ese egocéntrico, petulante, extravagante…' dejo salir un suspiro para calmarse.

'Que espera ganar haciendo esto un show para todo el inframundo' a pesar de que su sangre hervía por dentro, por fuera estaba tan calmada como siempre.

"No importa" dijo Rias "Es una perfecta ocasión para demostrar el poder que poseemos" hablo esperanzada de moralizar a su corte.

"Y entonces Onii-sama sabrá de lo que somos capaces" dijo más para sí que para su corte.

Ise, prestando atención a lo que su Rey dijo solo se pudo preguntar quién era el hermano de Rias

"Bucho, si me permite ¿Quién es su hermano?" pregunto inocentemente el único peón.

Rias solo dejo notar una expresión de confusión en su rostro, pues ella _recordaba_ haberles mencionado quien era su hermano.

Antes de que la Gremory pudiera hablar, su caballero se encargó de la explicación "Lucifer-Sama es el hermano de Bucho" dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar tal revelación el peón de Rias solo pudo dar su mejor rostro de sorpresa a la vez que su quijada caía un poco.

"¡El hermano de Rias-Bucho es Lucifer-sama!" exclamo Ise y su sorpresa solo sirvió para alentar y mejorar los ánimos de los presentes, pues la mayoría solo se rio al ver las sorpresa del castaño.

"Si" contesto el caballero mientras se acomodaba "Veras, durante la última guerra Maou-sama quedo en un estado crítico" dijo el caballero mientras se paraba recto "Así que los demonios que quedaban decidieron nombrar a los demonios más poderosos del momento como los sucesores de los Maou" finalizaba la explicación el joven caballero mientras se colocaba su espada en la cintura.

"Pero que sorpresa" se escuchó la sarcástica voz de Dante "Pensar que los demonios realmente son tan civilizados como para escoger a un gobernante" dijo este con un poco de desdén y burla.

"Y yo siempre creí que eran una bola de seres inútiles que se guiaban por la fuerza de los demás" dijo con burla el peli plata más para molestar al club de lo oculto que por molestia contra ellos o su sociedad actual.

'Aunque realmente me sorprende lo diferentes que son de todo lo que he visto' pensó Dante mientras recordaba a la inmensa cantidad de seres infernales a los que ha despachado.

Antes de que cualquier miembro del club de lo oculto tuviera tiempo de rebatirle a Dante lo dicho anteriormente se escuchó la voz de Grayfia "Es la hora" dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Por favor, todos reúnanse sobre el círculo mágico".

"Recuerden que una vez transportados, no podrán usar el círculo mágico hasta que el juego finalice" daba las últimas instrucciones la mucama.

"Mientras que usted" dijo la peli plata viendo a Dante "Joven Dante, usted vendrá conmigo para observar el juego junto a los Maous y las casas presentes" tales palabras llamaron la atención de Rias nuevamente.

Dante simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Grayfia mientras el resto de jóvenes se pararon frente al círculo de transporte mágico para ver como este cambiaba de emblema.

"Y ahora el juego empieza" se escuchó la voz de Grayfia por última vez antes de que la luz brillara y fueran transportados a la dimensión de juegos.

* * *

Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora y aquí respondo a sus comentarios, antes quiero agradecerles por su tiempo para leer y comentar.

 **6caminosrikudoo:** Gracias amigo por tus consejos, es una lastima que ya no te encuentres por aquí pero esta respuesta es en tu honor.

 **Heisen Bernhard:** Cambiaste tu nombre otra vez y me recuerda mucho a Reinhard Heydrich de DI :V. Y oh sí, Sparda tendra más relevancia de la que todos pueden esperar. Como te mencione antes en los MP, Issei es un personaje que Detesto por su personalidad pervertida, eso no quiere decir que pueda hacer al personaje más relacionable con uno como lector. Él es "el" protagonista de DxD y no deseo quitarle su lugar, solo planeo hacer mi canon de lo que pasaría con Dante en el cuadro.

Con respecto a su harem, me temo que si tendrá aparición, ya que es suyo, pero quiero quitarle a una chica en especial. Con respecto a lo GS, estuve pensando mucho esa linea tuya y concluyo que Dante es Dante y sin importar lo que yo haga Dante mantendrá esa esencia porque, así como has dicho, Dante opaca lo Gary Stu.

Y por cierto, El universo de DxD y DMC son uno aquí, por lo tanto los elementos de DMC están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Espero que este capitulo te guste y que me des tu opinión.

 **El lobo solitario:** Si el inicio te atrapo, espero que lo que sigue continuación haga que te enamores de esto. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **CRZYPaladin:** Tú te me haces muy conocido y no se porque. Lamento que la pelea no se encuentre en este cap, pero el otro la contiene y déjame decirte que esta épica.

Gracias por tu comentario hermano.

 **THE GOD OF DEATH AND VENGEANCE:** Oh, you don't know how much that review inspired me. Sorry for all the trouble I give you with this story and I hope that you will love what comes next.

Hope to see you here again.

 **Aleisdar:** No se preocupe buen señor, la siguiente parte esta aquí y tiene premio doble.

Con esto me despido de ustedes ya que no coloque ninguna nota en el otro capitulo, así que espero que les guste y cuéntenme que tal les pareció.


	7. Impensable La derrota del equipo Gremory

Escenas recortadas y en proceso de Edición, específicamente la pelea final, sin embargo esta parte me gusto y pretendo dejarla tal y como esta.

* * *

Lo primero que Issei esperaba ver era una gran arena al estilo gladiador, con cientos de espectadores rodeándolos, lo que en realidad vio no le pareció increíble en lo absoluto. Incluso pensó que la transportación había fallado.

Viendo los rostros de sus compañeros pudo notar que a excepción de Asia y él mismo, todos estaban calmados; además Grayfia y Dante no estaban a la vista.

'¿Acaso el circulo fallo?' pensaba el inexperto demonio '¿No pudimos transportarnos por mi culpa?' se culpaba el castaño.

Cosa que cambio rápidamente al escuchar una voz.

"Bienvenidos todos. Soy Grayfia, sirviente de la casa Gremory. El día de hoy seré el árbitro del Rating Game entre la casa Gremory y Phenex" la voz provenían de los altavoces de la escuela.

"En nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer y los Maou presentes, vigilare este encuentro. Usando las opiniones de Rias-sama y Riser-sama, se creó este campo de batalla, además de que el juego será transmitido a todo el inframundo con el único detalle de que no es un juego oficial, claro está, sino un medio para demostrar la capacidad de ambas casas tanto como nueva generación, como posibles uniones matrimoniales".

Al escuchar la última parte, la princesa carmesí comprendió el motivo de Riser, el hecho de transmitir el juego a todo el inframundo no era para humillarlos frente a todos, era porque este buscaba aumentar el nivel de demonios de sangre pura y el mejor modo de dar a conocer el poder de su clan era este.

Un juego para indicar que la casa Phenex era una de las mejores, tanto en habilidad y destreza y como partidos excelentes. La idea era noble pera la ejecución era desagradable para los gustos de Rias.

"El campo escogido este día es una réplica de la academia a la que asiste Rias-sama, la academia Kuoh" se escuchó la voz de Grayfia nuevamente.

Tales palabras asombraron al castaño, pues para él todo era exactamente igual al verdadero. La única gran diferencia era el cielo, el cual era blanco y debería de ser oscura y que era medianoche. 'El poder de los demonios es increíble' pensó este viendo como crearon la arena de batalla en un mundo blanco.

"El lugar en el que cada equipo apareció será su base. La base de Rias-sama será el club de investigación de lo oculto ubicado en el edificio viejo. La base de Riser-sama se encuentra en el cuarto del consejo estudiantil ubicado en el edificio nuevo." Dijo está dando una pausa.

"Para que los peones puedan usar su _promoción_ deben ir a la base enemiga"

"Finalmente el juego es para animar y olvidar los **_incidentes_** ocurridos hace unos meses" finalizo las explicaciones Grayfia. Esa última oración llamo la atención los presentes, pues algunos no tenían idea de lo que se refería con eso.

"Bucho" dijo el castaño algo confuso "¿A qué se refiere Grayfia con eso?" pregunto Issei, mientras que la mayoría de su nobleza, a excepción de Akeno, también presto atención, pues desconocían los hechos.

"Es algo político" dijo está dándole una sonrisa alegre a sus compañeros "No se preocupen por ello" finalizo esta con normalidad.

"Ahora" dijo la princesa llamando la atención de su nobleza "Todos pongan su transmisor en su oído por favor"

Akeno procedió a entregarles unos transmisores a todos sus compañeros.

"Durante los combates y en todo momento usaremos estos para comunicarnos entre nosotros" explicaba la heredera Gremory.

"Entonces recibiremos ordenes en el campo de acuerdo a tus planes y lo que llegue a ocurrir" confirmo Kiba mientras se colocaba el suyo.

"Así es" reafirmo la pelirroja "Si algo ocurre, seremos capaces de actuar de forma debía pues tendremos un mejor manejo del campo"

Akeno termino de colocarse su transmisor y decidió interrumpir la explicación de su amiga y Rey "Ya es hora de comenzar el combate Rias" dijo esta con seriedad.

Mientras el club de lo oculto se preparaba la voz de Grayfia se escuchó una vez más "El combate continuara hasta el amanecer o hasta que tengamos un vencedor, con esto en mente se da inicio al encuentro".

Se escuchó el sonido de la campana de la academia, la señal de que el encuentro había empezado.

 **…** **..**

Dante no tenía la más mínima idea de en donde se encontraba. El lugar parecía una habitación gigante, con muchos asientos parecidos a palcos o tiendas. Todos dispersos en posiciones diferentes con la vista al centro donde, al parecer, podrían ver el enfrentamiento.

Frente a él se encontraba la tan conocida mucama, quien lo volteo a ver "Joven Dante, sígame por favor." Esta caminaba hacia una de los asientos, donde se encontraban dos pelirrojos y otra mujer hermosa.

Viendo a las figuras acercarse, las tres figuras se levantaron del lugar para saludar a su huésped/visitante.

Dante reconoció rápidamente a uno de los demonios, este era Sirzechs y el otro parecía su hermano mayor o su padre, mientras trataba de adivinar quién era la jovencita junto a ellos la voz profunda del mayor llamo su atención.

"Bienvenido joven Dante" dijo este con calma "Estoy sorprendido de saber que hay alguien como usted cuidando de mi hija" le daba la mano a Dante el pelirrojo.

"Permíteme presentarme. Soy Zeoticus Gremory, actual cabeza de la casa Gremory y padre de Sirzechs y Rias" el rostro de Zeoticus delataba su felicidad y orgullo.

"Oh si claro viejo" fue la única respuesta del peli plata mientras seguía observando sus alrededores. El líder de los Gremory solo pudo mantener su fachada de rostro orgulloso mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de Dante.

"Hey, adornitos" dijo Dante dirigiéndose a Sirzechs "¿Dónde rayos estamos?" pregunto este sin una gota de respeto. Cosa que hizo decaer rápidamente al satán carmesí y saco una carcajada en su padre.

Antes de poder recibir una respuesta la habitación fue iluminada completamente por las luces producidas por otros círculos mágicos. Al menos 20 círculos de diferentes colores y formas aparecieron en cada uno de los asientos.

"Parece que los invitados llegaron" dijo la señorita junto a Zeoticus y Sirzechs "Permite que me presente, soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Sirzechs y Rias y esposa de Zeoticus" dijo está dando una pequeña reverencia a Dante.

La reverencia fue algo que inquieto un poco al peli plata pero dejo eso a un lado para seguir su cuestionamiento "Pero vaya que es hermosa señora" dijo este alagando a la esposa de Zeoticus, cosa que este pareció no disfrutar mucho.

Dante rápidamente cambio de tema, no por temor sino por curiosidad, "Grayfia ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Nos encontramos en una sala especial, utilizada por los espectadores principales del juego" explicaba la mucama "Aquí se reúnen las cabezas de las diferentes casas y los Satanes"

Mientras la peli plata le explicaba el lugar a Dante, un gran circulo de transporte apareció en el centro, el mismo lugar en el que aparecieron Dante y Grayfia.

Al disminuir la luz del círculo Dante pudo ver a tres demonios los cuales poseían un gran poder, casi al mismo nivel que Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Al aparecer todos los jefes de Clan presentes dieron su respeto inclinándose frente a ellos, pues ellos eran tres de los 3 grandes Satanes que gobernaban el inframundo.

"Si me disculpan iré con mis compañeros satanes, pues tenemos algunas cosas que discutir" interrumpió Sirzechs mientras le daba una mirada a Grayfia y esta solo asintió mientras desaparecía en otro circulo de transporte.

Dante solo veía sospechosamente a Sirzechs pues esperaba algo de este, en especial por la conversación que tuvieron hace poco.

"Joven Dante, por favor acompáñenos" dijo nuevamente Zeoticus mientras se dirigía a su asiento "El juego ha empezado hace unos momentos y no quiero perderme los avances que mi querida Rias ha hecho lejos de nosotros.

Dante simplemente se encogió de hombros y se colocó en el lugar que Sirzechs utilizo "¿Nos darán algo de comer o tendrán al público a la expectativa de algo más?" preguntó el peli plata mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y ponía sus botas sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él.

Por el otro lado Sirzechs caminaba hacia la tienda para los Satanes, en la que ya se encontraban sus compañeros.

"¿Ese es?" pregunto la única satán femenina del grupo cosa que su compañero Sirzechs respondió "Míralo detenidamente, aun después de dos mil años aún recuerdo a la perfección su rostro y me parece que es idéntico a su padre" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿No lo crees Ajuka?" preguntó el satán carmesí a lo que su amigo, el satán verde respondió tranquilamente "Podría ser solo una coincidencia y tú lo sabes Sirzechs" respondió el peli verde mientras observaba a Dante.

Entre las conversaciones de sus compañeros, Falbium parecía el menos interesado era el segundo que más dedico el poco tiempo para estudiar a Dante, pues si en verdad era quien Sirzechs creía, las cosas cambiarían en todo el inframundo.

"Por ahora veamos como Ria-tan se las arregla para vencer en esta partida" dijo Serafall, la satán femenina del grupo.

"Cierto, el juego empezó y ya me perdí parte de el" dijo Sirzechs mientras tomaba asiento y veía el juego de su hermana contra el genio de la casa Phenex.

 **…** **.**

La estrategia de la princesa de la ruina estaba trabajando perfectamente.

Segundos antes la reina de Rias, la sacerdotisa del relámpago, había logrado acabar con cuatro piezas de un golpe, tal acción mejoraba indudablemente las chances de victoria de Rias

 _"_ _¿Pueden oírme?"_ se escuchó la voz de Rias por los transmisores _"Akeno lanzo un ataque perfecto y las acabo. Con esto termina la primera parte del plan"_ la voz de la heredera Gremory denotaba felicidad, no solo su plan se estaba ejecutando mejor de lo planeado, su peón, su querido peón acababa de demostrar más poder que los peones de Riser y algunos otros miembros.

 _"_ _Ese rayo necesita tiempo para cargar luego de ser usado. Así que no es posible utilizarlo repetidas veces. El enemigo aun nos supera en número. Saldremos cuando Akeno haya recuperado su poder. ¡Así que quiero que pasen a la siguiente fase!"_ la voz de Rias daba ánimos a sus sirvientes y aumentaba la moral de sus compañeros.

 _"_ _¡Si!"_ se escuchó la respuesta de las piezas de Rias a través de los transmisores, la esperanza se encontraba con ello.

 **...**

En ese mismo instante se escuchó una explosión seguida por la sordera que provocaba tal cantidad de ruido a los tímpanos.

"¡Koneko-chan!" grito el castaño al ver a su compañera tirada en el suelo, cubierta de heridas y su uniforme destrozado. La mente pervertida de Issei no tuvo espacio en esa situación pues su compañera fue destruida en un instante.

"Tomen" se escuchó la voz desconocida a la distancia.

Ise dirigió su mirada lentamente del suelo, donde había una sombra, hacia el cielo donde se encontraba una mujer voluptuosa con un traje de maga y una capucha. La pieza definitiva del enemigo había hecho acto de aparición, la reina de Riser entro al juego.

"Fufufu, cuando cazas una presa, el mejor momento de acabarlos es cuando creen lograr algo importante, como vencer o escapar" se burlaba la reina enemiga mientras seguía volando sin pena alguna.

"Incluso si su patético grupo logra vencerme, no serán rivales para Riser-sama" se reía de corazón, realmente encontraba tal situación entretenida.

Mientras la pequeña loli junto todas sus fuerzas restantes "…Ise-sempai….Akeno-sempai…"

Por un momento el corazón de Ise se detuvo.

"…Lo siento…Quise ser de más ayuda para todos…" finalmente la pequeña nekomata desapareció del campo.

" **La torre de Rias-sama ha sido eliminada"** anuncio Grayfia.

El anuncio en los altavoces le recordó a Ise de la situación en la que se encontraban. Frente a él se encontraba la pieza más poderosa de Riser y el no poseía el poder para hacerle frente, a menos que…

"¡Baja maldita, yo seré tu oponente!" grito el peón activando nuevamente su guantelete, su única opción era usar todos los **_boost_** que pudiera y acabar con la reina rápidamente.

"Pero que peón tan ruidoso" dijo la maga mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el castaño "Me encargare de silenciarte rápidamente" dijo esta con una sonrisa que gritaba arrogancia.

"Ara, ara" interrumpió la sensual voz de Akeno "Yo seré tu oponente 'Reina de Riser Phenex-sama, Yubelluna-san'" se podía escuchar la burla en las palabras de Akeno.

"¿O debería llamarte **Reina explosiva**?" dijo la sacerdotisa del rayo mientras se colocaba frente a Ise de forma protectora.

"No me gusta ese nombre, le falta elegancia y es vulgar" contesto está olvidando al pequeño peón "Sin embargo ansiaba este combate **Sacerdotisa del Rayo** "

"Ise-kun, por favor reúnete con Kiba-san. Yo me encargare de esto" ordeno Akeno disfrazado de una petición, cosa que el peón no capto.

Ise trato de negarse "¡P-Pero!" cosa que molesto un poco a Akeno, parece que aún le falta al mucho por aprender al pequeño favorito de Rias.

Akeno dejo de ver a su enemigo por un segundo solo para ver a Issei y demostrarle que esto ya no se trataba de un juego, la mirada que le lanzo basto para demostrar eso.

"Ise-kun, tu misión es otra. Este… este es mi trabajo" dijo esta mientras regresaba la mirada a su contraparte enemiga "¡Ahora ve!".

Inmediatamente un aura dorada recubrió a Akeno, su poder demoniaco desbordaba para alguien de su edad, Ise contemplo por unos segundo es poder del miembro más poderoso de su grupo antes de correr en dirección al caballero.

'Con ese poder debes de vencer Akeno-san, confió en ti'.

Mientras el castaño se alejaba los estruendosos ruidos del combate tras de él indicaban el inicio de una feroz batalla.

 **…** **..**

"Vaya, la heredera del clan Gremory es capaz" se escuchaban los halagos de los jefes de clan dispersos en la sala.

Los halagos y las apuestas iban casi de la mano entre los demonios más viejos del lugar. Demonios que vieron el inicio y fin de la guerra se encontraban juntos como viejos amigos, los cuales veían un partido y bebían para pasar el rato.

Tal vista era confusa para cierto peli plateado, pues toda su vida fue asechado y cazado por **demonios** pero esos demonios eran diferentes, muy diferentes a todo lo que veía en ese cuarto.

"¿Qué te parece Dante?" pregunto Zeoticus, pues noto la expresión del joven "¿No crees que somos más parecidos a los humanos?" cosa que llamo la atención de Dante. Un demonio que se pareciera a un Humano, pues él solo conoció a uno y la verdad nunca le pareció un buen padre.

"Siéndote sincero anciano" contesto este sin voltearlo a ver "Jamás creí ver algo como esto. Tal vez no sean tan malos después de todo".

Esas últimas palabras parecieron llenar de felicidad al pelirrojo pues volteo el rostro a otro lado y su voz se quebró un poco "Gracias" fue lo único que dijo.

Dante claramente noto el comportamiento extraño del viejo (joven) pero le restó importancia, después de todo era un demonio y él no era muy confiado de ellos para empezar.

"Por el momento me gustaría otra pizza" dijo el peli plata dejando de lado la caja de pizza que tenía en sus manos, mientras una de las mucamas de la casa Gremory llegaba con otra pizza en sus manos y retiraba las cajas vacías junto a Dante.

"Y un buen vaso de jugo de tomate para acompañar esto sería genial"

 **…**

Sirzechs aun tenía esperanzas de que su querida hermanita lograra sacar algún As bajo la manga, cosa que cambio rápidamente cuando vio como retaba a Riser a un combate directo. Él conocía a su hermana, conocía su habilidad con el poder que les fue heredado por su madre y conocía el poder que esta ejercía por su cuenta.

Ninguna de esas cosas los calmo ya que conocía también el poder de Riser, un joven demonio de clase alta que superaba a su hermana en todos los sentidos.

Estrategia, fuerza, carisma, habilidad. En todos esos ámbitos era mejor que su querida hermana.

"Este juego está decidido" se escuchó la voz del Maou Beelzebub "Las oportunidades de tu hermana se acabaron cuando reto a Riser a un combate directo"

"No seas así con Ria-tan" se escuchó la voz infantil de Serafall Leviathan "No conocemos sus habilidades y no sabemos cómo ha mejorado fuera del inframundo" dijo esta con esperanza de ver como la mejor amiga de Sona lograba ganar.

"La estrategia que utilizo al principio era la más adecuada y la más eficaz contra cualquier otro oponente en esta clase de juegos" se escuchó la voz del más flojo de los satanes.

"Pero ella es una primeriza y Riser un veterano además de un Phenex" dijo este mientras se tomaba la barbilla "Se necesita más experiencia y una estrategia mejor planeada para derribarlo con facilidad" dijo el mayor táctico militar del inframundo.

"Como dijo Ajuka, este juego está decidido"

Tales palabras fueron más que suficientes para que Sirzechs admitiera la derrota de su hermana.

Lentamente se levantó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la tienda de los Gremory, junto a su padre y a su invitado.

Una vez frente a ellos se dirigio a Dante "Dante, por última vez te pediré que hagas ese trabajo, mi hermana te necesita" dijo este con seriedad.

"¿Porqué?" pregunto este confuso "A mí me parece que van muy bien" contesto el peli plateado mientras se terminaba otro vaso de jugo de tomate.

 ** _"_** ** _La reina de Rias Gremory fue eliminada"_** se escuchó la voz de Grayfia a través de la pantalla mágica.

Sirzechs solo le dio una mirada seria a Dante, quien se acomodaba en su silla.

"Si recuerdo bien… aún tiene a tres de sus sirvientes en juego" contesto el hibrido "aunque dos de ellos son mis conocidos" susurro para sí mismo.

'Son mis amigos' pensó Dante mientras veía la pantalla

 ** _"_** ** _El caballero de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminado"_** se escuchó a Grayfia nuevamente.

"Oh por un demo…" contesto Dante "¡Recuerda Sirzechs que no hare esto por ti ni por ella!" exclamo el peli plata mientras se puso de pie.

"¡Lo hago por ellos!" exclamo Dante mientras caminaba.

Dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación, dante se voltea a ver a todos los demonios presentes.

" **Yo, Dante hijo de Sparda, reclamo mis derechos y reto formalmente a la casa de los Phenex, específicamente a Riser Phenex por…"**

 **…** **.**

En el campo de batalla todo se veía mal. El plan de la princesa carmesí había sido destruido rápidamente y no tenía más oportunidad de vencer.

Issei había logrado llegar al techo de la academia solo pare ser recibido por Raiser.

Rias había prometido no rendirse y a pesar de todo pretendía mantener la promesa.

Rias e Issei se lanzaron a la lucha contra Riser, su confianza logro que lo enfrentaran en un dos contra uno.

Cantidad nunca es mejor que calidad, o eso es lo que dicen. En este caso eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Rias se lanzó con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Su habilidad hereditaria, el poder de destrucción del clan Bael es una habilidad sobrecogedora sin embargo tiene límites, al igual que toda técnica y en este caso era la usuaria, la cual se quedó sin energía.

Issei utilizo el impulso de poder proporcionado por su promoción, cosa que no duro mucho ya que no poseía energía desde antes, su caída estaba prevista desde el momento en que se apareció.

Lo que empezó como la última batalla de esperanza rápidamente se convirtió en una carnicería.

Riser Phenex demostró porque era considerado un genio entre demonios Jóvenes, sus habilidades, su fuerza y su poder superaban por completo a Rey y peón.

Después de unos momentos Ise se convirtió en el saco de boxeo de Riser mientras la princesa carmesí se convirtió en el Rey más inútil que muchos hayan visto.

Un golpe al estómago e Ise escupió sangre, un rodillazo al rostro y este cayó al suelo otra vez, ¿cuantas veces se había repetido la escena? No importaba pues el castaño se levantaba una vez más.

La batalla estaba en su climax y el final estaba muy cercano y Rias era consciente de ello.

Sin embargo la figura solitaria de Ise era todo lo que se oponía a su derrota. Su amado peón daba todo y más para continuar.

Cuando Ise recibió el último golpe la pelirroja se movió a su lado para decirle que se detuviera, que se terminó, que no pueden ganar.

Mientras lo sostenía junto a ella le susurró al oído "Ise… lo hiciste bien. Ya puedes descansar"

Pero era en vano, pues este trato de levantarse nuevamente.

"¡Ya basta Ise!" grito esta con desesperación.

Lo único que consiguió fue que el castaño moviera sus manos de su cuerpo mientras trataba de levantarse. En esos momentos noto lo bello que era su querido peón. Aun cubierto de sangre y magulladuras, con sus ropas destrozadas y con un pie del otro lado trato de levantarse y en ese instante la pelirroja lo comprendió.

Se había enamorado de Issei.

Su Ise. De ahora en adelante se encargaría de mimarlo más, ese sentimiento que solo él logro crear en ella. No lo perdería.

Interponiéndose entre Riser e Ise grito con fuerza "¡Ise! Acaso no puedes escuchar…" pero se detuvo notando algo muy importante. Su peón estaba inconsciente e incluso inconsciente trataba de proteger a su amada Rey.

"Es suficiente Ise" dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba al castaño y jalándolo al suelo decidió acariciar su frente.

"Es mi derrota. Me rindo" fueron las últimas palabras que dijo la princesa carmesí. Su primer Rating Game resulto ser una derrota total.

 **"** ** _Juego terminado, el vencedor es Riser Phenex-sama"_**

* * *

Comentarios serán respondidos en la siguiente actualización.


	8. ¿El Final? No lo creo

**Que puedo decir que no haya dicho antes, esta historia no esta muerta y, aunque no lo parezca, no va a morir tan fácilmente.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a todos mis lectores y a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, a todos quienes siguieron esta historia y a quienes la agregaron a favoritos, a todos ustedes GRACIAS!**

 **Para finalizar con la nota del inicio (que siempre pongo), me disculpo con todos ustedes por la demora, la Universidad no perdona y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, solo esta noche que pude plasmar las ideas que tenia (son las 3:58 AM mientras escribo esto :v)**

Si encuentran algún problema díganmelo-

* * *

El juego termino como se esperaba, con la derrota del equipo Gremory y la palpable superioridad de aquellos que portaban el glorioso apellido Phenex.

Inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Grayfia indicando el final del juego la dimensión donde se encontraban se empezaba a derribar señalizando que iban a ser transportados hacia la sala de espectadores.

"Lo hiciste bien mi querido Ise" fueron las palabras que dejaron los labios de la belleza carmesí mientras sostenía junto a ella el cuerpo inconsciente de su peón.

 **….**

Las palabras del Joven peliplata fueron más que suficientes para silenciar a toda la sala.

No era raro escuchar que algún demonio o híbrido clamara ser hijo y/o sangre del Caballero Oscuro ni tampoco los sorprendió el tono en el que lo hizo casi desinteresado.

La verdadera razón por la que el silencio abordo la sala fue simple: el muchacho realmente tenía un parecido al espadachín legendario.

Incluso más que eso, pudieron deducir los demonios más antiguos presentes. El aura que desprendía era muy parecida a la de Sparda.

Aquellos más jóvenes e imprudentes solo se rieron, se burlaron pues tomaban a este joven de cabellos plateados como otro loco más.

Las risas pronto se detuvieron al ver que los cuatro satenes salieron a encontrar al joven. De entre ellos el Lucifer actual dio las palabras que pusieron la cereza sobre el pastel.

"Joven **Sparda** -sama" dio una reverencia corta el Satán Carmesí "Es un honor tenerlo junto a nosotros" seguida por la reverencia de los tres satanes restantes y las cabezas de los clanes.

Dante por su parte vio todo el teatro y drama que Sirzechs había preparado para la ocasión.

'Ja' pensó el peli plata mientras veía a los demonios mostrando respeto a su persona 'Un caza demonios siendo honrado por demonios, este debe ser el chiste del siglo'

"Terminemos con el drama" corto el drama tan innecesario "Ustedes están de acuerdo verdad" dijo el híbrido mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

"Lamento que el permiso no nos corresponde Sparda-sama" dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa que apenas ocultaba su verdadero rostro, su motivo oculto.

"La decisión es de los líderes de ambas casas, quienes se encuentran presentes" dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a su padre quien al parecer capto el mensaje.

"Antes de que digas algo más" dijo el peli plata interrumpiendo al pelirrojo "No me llames 'Sparda o sama o señor. No soy mi viejo" sin mucho respeto se volteo hacia los palcos indicados.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el líder del clan Phenex se puso de pie "Acepto joven Sparda" sus intenciones no tardaron en hacerse presentes "Con la condición de que si pierde debe de darme un nieto y su collar"

Esas palabras tuvieron un gran efecto en todos los presentes, incluidos los satanes quienes se quedaron perplejos por tales condiciones.

Desde el punto de vista de un jefe y líder era la mejor opción, obtener un descendiente de Sparda en el clan y continuar con su sangre sin mencionar la llave del **verdadero averno** , tales posesiones serían más que suficiente para llevar a la cima a su ya poderosa casa.

"Acepto" hablo el hasta el momento pensativo Zeoticus y sin que nadie notara la sonrisa que compartía con su primogénito en esos momentos.

"Entonces está decidido" aplaudió el satán carmesí "Dante Sparda se enfrentara a Riser Phenex por la mano de Rias Gremory"

 **…**

La nobleza de Rias estaba deprimida y eso sería poco para lo que pasaba.

Se encontraban en un cuarto blanco con camillas y estantes, claramente un área para heridos y aunque la mayoría de los sirvientes habían sufrido heridas en combate, casi todos podían ponerse de pie y encarar a su Rey.

Su momento para brillar y demostrar su valía fue inútil y humillante sin mencionar que ahora su Rey se casaría y ellos pasarían a ser parte de la nobleza de Riser.

Rias se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Ise mientras Asia se encargaba de curarlo con toda su alma, pero sus heridas eran profundas y su cuerpo necesitaría mucho tiempo de reposo para que pudiera andar nuevamente.

"Rias" dijo la vice-presidenta del club "Yo, nosotros… nosotros queremos discul-"antes de que pudiera finalizar lo que quiso decir fue interrumpida.

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia… Gracias" dijo la heredera Gremory con una voz tranquila y que mostraba paz, cosa rara para su situación.

"Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi hasta este día" una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

"Yo realmente aprecio todo esto y lamento no haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos" otra lagrima recorrió el camino.

"Pusiste un buen acto princesa" se escuchó la voz del peliplata quien estaba recostado contra el marco "Pero fuiste una inútil" hablo fríamente el híbrido mientras ella bajo la cabeza y el resto del grupo le dio una mirada de enojo al peliplata.

"Si te esforzaras un poco la cosas habrían sido diferentes" continuo Dante con su molestia "Si fueras más fuerte esto no habría pasado" dijo Dante mientras señalaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ise.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarle así a Rias?" Se exaspero la reina mientras se ponía frente al peliplata, la diferencia entre sus tamaños hacia ver pequeña a Akeno y el aura que desprendía era un tanto aterradora pero incluso así se las arregló para hacerle frente.

Dante solo dejo salir un suspiró mientras deja caer sus hombros "ahora no importa" dijo el peli plata mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la salida "Princesa, tu hermano te busca" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Asia estaba preocupada pues nunca había visto así a su americano amigo y el rostro que traía era muy diferente a su actitud juguetona y arrogante de siempre.

Algo estaba a punto de pasar...

...

"Dante, si pierdes tendrás que casarte con un miembro del clan Phenex y perder tus posesiones más preciadas" dijo la mucama mientras mostraba preocupación por el hijo de su antiguo señor.

"Meh, no te preocupes" contesto casi desinteresado el caza demonios "a todo esto, ¿por qué son tan importantes los matrimonios forzados, no se supone que ustedes son inmortales y incapaces de ser heridos?" Pregunto con genuino interés el peliplata.

"Esa es una buena pregunta joven Dante pero me temo que ahora no es el tiempo para ello" dijo la mucama mientras entraban en la sala de los clanes nuevamente "Ahora empieza su juego" dijo esta mientras los clanes se habían preparado para tal espectáculo.

Al otro lado de la habitación se podía ver al clan Phenex junto a Riser quien al parecer no estaba contento con la idea de jugarse la mano de Rias, pero la idea de despedazar a un falso o verdadero hijo de Sparda era excitante sin mencionar que había sido el mismo imbécil que le falto el respeto anteriormente.

"Espero estés preparado hijo de papi" dijo el rubio esperando ver una reacción en el peliplata, quien solo pasa estirando los brazos y dejando salir un bostezo, cosa que molesto al descendiente del ave legendaria.

"Terminemos con esto quieren, tengo hambre y esas pizzas me están esperando" dijo el peliplata al aire, cosa que enfureció más al demonio de sangre pura.

"Yo, Grayfia Lucifudge, sirviente de la casa Gremory y reina del actual lucifer seré la arbitro de este combate." Dijo la hermosa peliplata colocándose frente a todas las casas "La batalla se dará en un campo neutro creado por el poder de los Maous"

…

La nobleza de Riser fue transportada junto con Dante a una arena que resemblaba mucho el antiguo coliseo romano, cosa que le saco un silbido de asombro al peliplata.

" _La casa Phenex ha solicitado un combate de nobleza contra su persona Joven Sparda, mientras que el amo Riser ha exigido un combate 1 a 1, a consideración de su persona se decidió que las piezas de Riser-sama podrán entrar en combate hasta que sean llamadas, después de todo usted es sangre de Sparda"_ se escuchó la voz del señor de la casa Phenex.

Dante se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la arena mientras que Riser estaba del otro lado viéndolo de forma viciosa, esperando la señal para empezar.

 ** _"_** _Las reglas son simples"_ se escuchó la voz de la mucama nuevamente _"Sera un combate hasta que uno de los señores de clan no pueda más"_ escuchando eso Riser dejo salir una sonrisa arrogante " _Con esto doy por iniciado el combate"_

Al finalizar las palabras de la sirvienta, Riser se lanzó en carrera inmediatamente contra el peliplata, tal arremetida tomo por sorpresa al peliplata quien salió volando contra una de las paredes de forma brutal.

"Hahahaha, ¿eso es todo?" se burló el rubio mientras los restos de la pared seguía cayendo "Pero que decepción para ser un hijo de Sparda, tal vez solo eres una farsa, un estafador que aprovecho la situación" se mofo el Phenex mientras dejaba salir más carcajadas.

….

"¡Rias!" exclamo la bien dotada sacerdotisa "¡Ven inmediatamente!" dijo saliendo de la habitación de pacientes. Tal reacción preocupo a Rias de sobremanera "Asia, por favor cuida de Ise" dijo la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de su caballero.

'¿Qué podría haber pasado?" fue lo último que cruzo su mente, mientras seguía rápidamente a su amiga hasta la sala de entretenimiento donde todos vieron su derrota.

Lo primero que vio la dejo en shock, todos los señores estaban presenciado un nuevo combate, pero no era cualquier cosa. La pelirroja llego justo a tiempo para ver como Dante era estrellado contra una pared, dejándolo bajo rocas.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella.

"Ria-tan" dijo el Maou llamando su atención "Lo que sucede es…"

…

Dante solo pudo recordar dos cosas, la primera es estar en una habitación aburrida, con un montón de vejestorios a los que podría estar dándoles caza y la segunda es quedarse casi dormido por tanta plática que tenía todo mundo.

"haaaa" dejo salir un bostezo el peliplata mientras se levantaba de los escombros, solo para arrepentirse pues empezó a escuchar la molesta voz de su "adversario".

"oi, gallina asada" dijo Dante llamando la atención de su arrogante enemigo "Que te parece si terminamos rápidamente con esto" continuo enfureciendo a Riser "Tengo una cita con unas hermosuras esperándome cuando llegue a mi sofá" dijo el peliplata refiriéndose a su pizza y sus helados. Más que suficiente para hacer que una vena saltara en la frente de su contrincante.

"¡Tu maldito!" dijo el rubio nuevamente lanzándose contra el hibrido, quien lo esquivo con facilidad, sorprendiendo a la nobleza Phenex.

Al ver que su ataque inicial había fallado, Riser intento acertarle una patada al peliplata quien solo se agacho sin ni siquiera verlo. Riser procedió a lanzar un combo de patadas y puñetazos con la intención de abrumarlo con tantos golpes, los cuales esquivo o bloqueo con facilidad el híbrido.

'¿QUE PASA?' se preguntó el rubio mientras seguía atacando sin lograr conectar un golpe 'Logre golpearlo antes y ni siquiera reacciono a mis movimientos, ¿porque ahora es capaz de esquivarme?' se preguntó el rubio con enojo.

El caza demonios dio unos saltos hacia atrás alejándose de Riser "Bien, no se tu pero yo ya estoy totalmente despierto" dijo el peli plata estirándose "Ahora empieza el verdadero juego" dijo el peliplata dando una sonrisa y avanzando lentamente hacia el rubio.

"Y que lo digas" al finalizar la frase, el aura de Riser inundo la arena, los vientos se volvieron más fuertes y la atmósfera se calentó significativamente y con una explosión de poder demoníaco Riser mostró sus alas de fuego, representación de su relación con el Fénix y su control sobre el fuego y el viento.

El poder y velocidad de Riser aumentaron de golpe y sin mediar más palabras ambos demonios dejaron de jugar y empezaron a combatir seriamente.

Riser se lanzó nuevamente contra Dante y aprovechando su nueva velocidad conecto un poderoso derechazo contra Dante, quien salió volado nuevamente pero antes de chocar contra la pared fue alcanzado por Riser quien le dio una patada en el abdomen de forma que salió disparado verticalmente.

Dante reaccionando ante el despliegue de fuerza y velocidad dejo salir algo de sangre de su boca mientras que sacaba sus pistolas y aprovechando la distancia entre ambos abrió fuego, el demonio carmesí cayó como un ciclón dejando caer balas como si de una ametralladora se tratara, tal cantidad de balas fue suficiente para mantener a Riser en forma defensiva mientras Dante continuaba descendiendo.

Aprovechando su caída y el aturdimiento que Riser tenía por todas las balas que lo atravesaron y tuvo que regenerar, Dante se lanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa contra él dándole una doble patada en el rostro, la cual lo hizo impactar de forma brutal contra una de las paredes de la arena, el peliplata no dispuesto a darle tiempo para respirar se teletransporto directamente a él, tomándolo del pie giro rápidamente lanzándolo del otro lado de la arena y apareciendo en rápidamente detrás de él lo golpeo con ambas manos en forma de mazo en el rostro enterrándolo un buen par de metros bajo tierra.

Casi inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba parado exploto en una torre de fuego de la que salió el rubio con un golpe digno de un trauma extremo en su rostro, el cual empezó a regenerarse inmediatamente.

"Tu regeneración es bastante buena" comento el peliplanta mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura "Me pregunto que se necesitaría para que dejes de regenerarte" hablo en voz alta el mercenario.

"Insolente crédulo" contesto el rubio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca "Nosotros los Phenex somos inmortales, jamás podrás detenerme, sin importar que clase de herida me provoques, solo la regenerare y continuare peleando, pero tú no posees tal privilegio" dijo Raiser bajando lentamente al suelo.

"Admito que tienes algo de fuerza" dijo mientras se terminaba de limpiar la sangre de la boca "Pero soy más fuerte, más rápido, controlo los elementos y sobre todo _yo me puedo curar de lo que sea_ , mientras que tú te debilitaras con cada golpe, cada herida mermara más tu fuerza hasta que no puedas más. Esta pelea se decidió antes de empezar" se jacto el Phenex mientras dejaba salir una carcajada.

"Ya lo veremos" contesto Dante mientras su mano derecha iba hacia el mango de su poderosa espada, rebellion.

…

"Onii-sama, Otou-sama, ¿cómo pudieron permitir esto?" pregunto con algo de enojo y temor la princesa Gremory.

Enterarse de que el arrogante, molesto y grosero peliplata era la sangre y carne del legendario Sparda fue un gran shock para toda la nobleza de Rias, o al menos los presentes, pero saber que este estaba peleando por ella fue lo peor, creer que es tan inútil que necesita a otros para que la salven es humillante, aunque ese pensamiento también iba en contra de lo que cierto castaño hizo por ella.

"No te preocupes mi querida Rias" la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos "El joven Sparda acepto y conoce los riesgos y lo que tiene por ganar".

"Mientras tanto continuemos viendo el combate, sabes que si el pierde tu futuro no será lo que tú quieres" le recordó Zeoticus.

Rias solo regreso su vista al combate sin replicarle a su padre. Viendo el combate de Dante se pudo dar cuenta de lo insignificante que ella y su nobleza eran a la par de esos dos, Riser estaba por encima de todo lo que ella podía lograr, incluso si fuera toda su nobleza contra el solo no lograría nada. Pero ver al peliplata pelear contra el Phenex con tremenda facilidad y esa gran sonrisa en su rostro solo la hizo sentir más pequeña.

Recordó lo que le había dicho el hijo de Sparda momentos antes de ir a pelear por ella " **… _una inútil…_** " realmente tenía razón.

'Lo lamento Ise, lo lamento todos' pensó mientras dejo caer una lagrima.

…

La pelea había subido de nivel desde que Raiser empezó a utilizar sus poderes demoniacos, mientras que Dante atacaba de forma impredecible y alocada.

Lo más notable del campo de batalla es que parecía un volcán o lo más cercano, pues el terreno estaba derretido en algunas partes y en otras eran rocas al rojo vivo.

"Fiuuu" dijo el hibrido mientras se daba aire con su mano izquierda "vaya que se encendió la cosa" hablo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando una bola de fuego que dejo un cráter enorme donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué pasa hijo de Sparda, te estas cansando ya?" se burló el hijo de la casa Phenex mientras se mantenía en el aire atacando a distancia.

"Creo que no te escucho desde aquí" contesto Dante mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique "¿Te importaría venir aquí y decírmelo pollo frito?" dijo mientras hacia la señal de _"ven a mi"_ con los dedos.

Raiser se elevó por los aires y juntando una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca a su alrededor grito "¡¿Hijo de Sparda, quiero saber tu nombre antes de humillarte frente a todo el inframundo?!"

Dante se quedó un poco perplejo ante tal acto de honor o lo que fuese, no era su estilo realmente "Dante" contesto poniendo su espada sobre su hombro.

"Dante, si realmente eres el hijo de tan legendario ser, esto no será nada para ti" exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras Dante se percató de lo que iba a pasar y viendo a sus alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba en la sartén y Raiser era la llama.

Raiser no perdió más tiempo y lanzo un ataque masivo de fuego intensificado con los vientos que producía para cubrir totalmente el estadio de llamas y acabar con su enemigo.

Dante solo pudo decir unas palabras ante tal vista "Por un de…"

….

"¡¿Qué hace, lo va a matar?!" exclamo Rias totalmente preocupada por el peliplata, quien no tenía forma de escapar de tal ataque y dudaba que tuviera la energía o los medios para detenerlo.

En un momento de incertidumbre y preocupación la sirviente de la casa Gremory, Grayfia, estuvo a punto de llamar al combate y dar por vencedor al hijo de la casa Phenex, pero fue detenida por Sirzechs quien solo le dijo unas palabras "Aún le queda mucho tiempo a este juego", sus palabras se escuchaban juguetonas pero su rostro era de seriedad total.

Lo último que pudieron ver los espectadores fue como Dante clavaba su espada en el suelo y colocaba un brazo frente a él, a manera de escudo, solo para ser devorado por las llamas y la inmensa explosión que estas provocaron.

"¡Danteeee!" se escuchó el gemido de una doncella junto a todos los presentes, la causante de tal distracción fue la ex-monja que fue en busca de su Rey solo para presenciar el tan brutal ataque a su segundo amigo.

….

Después del tremendo ataque, Riser bajo lentamente, sus alas más pequeñas y su calor menor a cuando inicio, su energía ciertamente había disminuido después de un ataque de esa magnitud.

El estadio estaba hecho cenizas e incluso se habían formado fosas enormes, tras unos segundos el humo se empezó a despejar dejando ver la espada de Dante al lado de un cráter enorme, tal vista fue satisfactoria para Riser pues no había casi nadie capaz de soportar tal poder.

Finalmente del cielo cayeron restos de la gabardina carmesí del mercenario, chamuscada, desgarrada y con sangre.

"He ganado" declaro Raiser, dejando salir una risa triunfadora mientras se acercaba a la espada de Dante a reclamarla como un trofeo ante la 'débil' sangre de Sparda.

…

"Parece que en realidad no era el hijo de Sparda" se escuchó en la sala de los clanes.

"Ha sido muy entretenido, es una lástima" también se escuchó.

Grayfia se quedó inmóvil, con un rostro en blanco y un aura de normalidad. Ella era capaz de esconder sus emociones en todo momento de forma casi perfecta en todo momento y ver al hijo de su antiguo señor, de su primer amor, morir frente a sus ojos sin que hiciera nada por él, fue un momento que nunca olvidaría.

Zeoticus mostró un rostro de disgusto dirigido a su hijo, quien parecía ignorarlo a favor de la arena, mientras que al fondo se podían escuchar los lamentos y llantos de la antigua monja.

"Dante" susurro Asia al ver desaparecer a su amigo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Akeno por su parte solo bajo el rostro en respeto al demonio más molesto que había conocido, pero que había tratado de ayudarlas.

Rias simplemente contemplo con shock la escena frente a ella, parecía que ver a alguien morir por ella la iba a quebrar.

Todo hasta que una figura empezó a salir del cráter. Al verlo todos en la sala hicieron silencio, dispuestos a ver la continuación del combate.

"¡Dante!" exclamo de felicidad la rubia al ver al peliplata caminar fuera del enorme cráter.

La sorpresa que todos se llevaron a ver lo que aconteció fue enorme.

…

"ha, haha, hahahahhahaha" Riser escucho esa risa eh inmediatamente supo de quien era. Dirigiendo su mirada al cráter vio al dueño de la risa.

La vista fue una sorpresa total.

Dante, quien no solo había sobrevivido al ataque, sino que también se estaba regenerando, las heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo se estaban curando solas.

"Tu" dijo Raiser "¿Cómo es posible que te puedas regenerar?" pregunto con enojo "¡Solo nosotros los Phenex poseemos tal habilidad!" exclamo con ira el Phenex.

"Eso realmente dolio Raiser" dijo Dante acomodándose sobre la orilla del cráter, tomando a Rebellion en sus manos.

"No pensé que pudieses romper mi defensa" sacudió su brazo derecho el peliplata, mientras sus heridas terminaban de sanar.

"Pero si eso es todo lo que tienes, déjame decirte que esto se acabó" finalizo Dante.

Esas palabras fueron el preludio de la sorpresa más grande de la vida de Riser. Dante fue cubierto por una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca, la presión y el aura que emanaba era aterradora.

Y con una explosión de poder, Dante utilizo todos sus poderes, su verdadera forma, aunque inmadura, hizo acto de presencia, el Devil Trigger.

…

"Hahahahahaha" se rio felizmente el Lucifer mientras veía al hijo de su Maestro transformarse, "Quien diría que lo iba a hacer".

La vista de la forma demoniaca de Dante fue el clavo que sello la identidad del peliplata como hijo de Sparda.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron de tal forma y solo los más viejos se unieron en carcajadas a Sirzechs, pues solo ellos conocieron a aquellos que poseían tal poder.

…

El cuerpo de Dante tomo una coloración roja con detalles negros y unas alas negras detrás, su pecho se abrió como si de una membrana se tratase dejando ver unas líneas negras parecidas a costillas, sus pies ganaron unos dedos con puntas y su cabello plateado se convirtió en una especie de cresta blanca, a todo se le suma el aura como niebla o humo que lo rodea.

" **Riser** " se escuchó la voz de Dante, la cual había cambiado y parecía como con estática " **El juego se acabó** " finalizo este.

El peliplata lentamente tomo su espada del suelo y se la coloco en la espalda, lo siguiente que Riser pudo ver fue el puño negro del mercenario darle de lleno en el rostro pero antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra algo Dante lo siguió y lo atrapo en el aire, tomándolo del cuello le conecto una serie de golpes en el abdomen, lo cual hizo que el Phenex escupiera sangre.

Finalmente Dante lo soltó para darle un rodillazo en el rostro seguido de una patada que lo envío hacia arriba a donde el hibrido lo siguió y remato con un golpe de Rebellion enviándolo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

El cráter que formo el cuerpo de Raiser era igual de grande al que él hizo al atacar a Dante. Raiser trato de levantarse solo para que Dante le cayera de pie en el abdomen haciendo que este se hundiera más en el suelo.

" **Gane Riser** " dijo Dante mientras saltaba lejos del Phenex, quien parecía totalmente inconsciente.

 _"El combate está decidido, Dante Sparda es el ganador"_ se escuchó la voz de Grayfia.

Escuchando estas palabras el peliplata dejo la transformación y volvió a su forma humana.

….

"Me parece que el combate fue totalmente entretenido y excitante, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto Zeoticus a su homólogo de la casa Phenex, quien asintió.

"Lo que me he dado cuenta es que la avaricia y el orgullo nos ha llevado a un punto muy lejano, tanto tu como yo nos dejamos llevar y dejamos a nuestros niños hacer estas locuras" respondió el señor Phenex.

"Eso es cierto mi amigo, ¿porque no salimos de aquí y vamos a tomar algo para charlar como en los viejos tiempos?" ofreció Zeoticus y la idea no le pareció mal al señor Phenex.

"Está decidido, Ravel, ve por tu hermano y vayan a descansar" ordeno con tranquilidad.

…

Dante se encontraba sentado en la destruida arena mientras esperaba a que lo sacaran del lugar, mientras parecía que Raiser estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Lentamente se sentó y vio a sus alrededores notando que la arena se había enfriado, lo cual quería decir que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que su combate termino.

"Al fin despiertas pollo asado" Dijo Dante sin malas intenciones "Te dormiste casi una hora y no sé qué hacen que no nos sacan de acá.

Al finalizar la frase un portal en el cielo se abrió del cual bajo una hermosa chica rubia, era Ravel, quien llevaba un frasco de lágrimas de Fenix.

"¿Qué te trae a estos desolados paramos preciosa?" preguntó el caza demonios mientras la pequeña Phenex ayudaba a su hermano.

Cuando lo ayudo a pararse pudo notar el escultural cuerpo de Dante y lo atractivo que este era y debió estarlo viendo un rato para que Dante la observara y esta se sonrojara, volteado rápidamente para otro lado, Ravel le dijo algo a su hermano y ambos se fueron volando al portal, mientras el suelo se deshacía y la arena se caía Dante fue transportado junto a los Gremory.

"Dante Sparda, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi" dijo Rias mientras abrazaba a un sorprendido Dante.

"Alto ahí preciosa, solo lo hice porque me están pagando" replico el peliplata.

"Ya basta, quiero ir a comer esa sensual pizza que me está esperando en el sofá de mi casa

Al escuchar eso Sirzechs no pudo hacer más que reír ante la personalidad de Dante.

"Joven Sparda, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hija" le dijo Zeoticus "Si hubiese algo que pueda hacer por ti házmelo saber"

Dante se llevó la mano al mentón y después de fingir que estaba pensando en algo contesto "Quiero que cures a la nobleza de tu hija".

Al escuchar tal petición Zeoticus dejo salir una sonrisa y les hizo un gesto a sus sirvientes, después de decirles sus órdenes se dirigió a Dante una vez más.

"Joven Sparda, hay algo que tengo que hablar en privado contigo"

Unas horas después…

Dante se encontraba en la casa de los Hyudou disfrutando de su pizza, su amado Sunday de fresa y una buena película.

'Realmente fue un día largo' pensó el peliplata mientras tomaba una rebana de pizza.

"Finalmente un poco de descanso" se dijo para sí mismo el peliplata mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido frente al televisor.

Dante, un mercenario caza demonios, ayudando demonios que consideraba amigos, las cosas no eran tan malas como uno podría pensar tras leer eso.

Pero esa era la vida de Dante, una montaña rusa de emociones que no parecía para nunca. Esperemos que nunca cambien este alocado protagonista.

* * *

Para todos ustedes que lo lograron, gracias. Este capitulo es el final de la temporada 1, volumen 1 o como lo quieran llamar.

 **Luis6040xd:** Realmente no estaba desanimado, tal vez me faltaba inspiración pero todo se debe a los estudios. Cuando tenga tiempo libre escribiré más. No es que quiera parecer grosero o algo por el estilo pero ¿porque habría de cambiar la historia que tiene a Dante de DMC como prota y es un x-over a un simple fic de DxD? Lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora, no soy un gran fan de DxD, pero su universo es perfecto para cualquier x-over que tengas en mente. Por otro lado espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y que sigas en el sitio. Un saludo y gracias. (por cierto, no lo hago totalmente por las visitas o los comentarios, solo me gusto y lo quise escribir y como ya lo tenia "porque no compartirlo?")

Y hablando de x-over (oh mi querida bestia, tu fic esta tan cerca y tan lejos, algún día te publicare)

 **reyoscar455:** Probablemente un 8 de abril a las 4:30 de la madrugada, si es que no se complica esto :V. Gracias por leer hermano, espero te guste.

 **damianmartinez0920:** Here, take it.

 **TheAgustinShow:** Me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, espero este capitulo te guste también. Gracias por leer y un saludo.

 **The Heisen:** Si aun sigue por acá, me gustaría que le des un vistazo a este cap. Y viejo, por favor, deja de cambiar tu nombre.


	9. Anuncio

**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches mis queridos amigos/lectores/compañeros.**

 **Primero que nada me disculpo inmensamente por la demora, la universidad no ha sido piadosa conmigo y mis deberes no me han dado mucho tiempo para lo que me gusta.**

 **Les comento que esta historia esta muerta por obvios motivos pero los borradores que tenia estaban casi terminados así que pueden esperar una actualización en este mes o en el otro (curiosamente el otro mes cumple un año desde la ultima vez que actualice), dependiendo de como este de tiempo.**

 **Otra cosa más es que si tuve algo de tiempo pero compre la PS4 junto a cierto juego y pues... ¡Devil May Cry esta de regreso!**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora pero el nuevo capitulo ya casi viene y si pudimos esperar 10 años por otro juego de DMC entonces pueden esperar unas semanas por otro capitulo :V**


End file.
